GEISHA
by PrincePink
Summary: "Hangat nafasmu sehangat hembusan angin di sungai kamo" "Ini disebut teknik gigit dan hembusan nafas. /harus dilakukan agar gairah kita semakin meninggi."(2S/GS/CHANBAEK)
1. Chapter 1

**GEISHA**

 **Author** : PrincePink

 **Rate** : M (for Sex scene)

 **Cast** : Park Chanyeol (Chanyoru) – Baekhyun (Baekuhyon)

 **Support Cast** : Sehun – Kris – Kyungsoo – Kai – Lay (Rei) – Tao

 **Summary** : Chanyeol membolakan matanya. Usia nya masih muda dan memiliki tubuh yang matang. Astaga, tautan usia mereka jauh sekali.

.

.

 **Genderswitch for this Fiction**

 **.**

 **Birthday Present for Ella a.k.a Baekbychu**

.

.

 **Banyak istilah Jepang, maafkan bila salah :)**

.

.

 **(Nagasaki, Japan November 2016)**

Sudah 4 tahun Chanyeol tidak menginjakan kakinya di tempat ini. Terakhir ia tinggal di kota ini saat acara wisuda di kampusnya. Dan sehari setelah wisuda, ia harus kembali ke Seoul untuk mengamalkan ilmunya selama kuliah dalam mengurus perusahaan otomotif milik keluarganya. Karena rasa rindu nya akan Jepang dan segala budayanya, maka Chanyeol menghabiskan satu minggu waktu libur yang diberikan ayah nya untuk berlibur di Jepang, tepatnya di Nagasaki, tempat dia menetap dan menggali ilmu selama 4 tahun serta bertemu sahabat - sahabatnya. Chanyeol menatap gedung besar di sebrang kafe yang ia kunjungi. Sambil menyeruput cappucino nya ia tersenyum saat mengingat bagaimana perjuangannya sampai menjadi sukses seperti ini. Perjuangannya di gedung besar itu selama 4 tahun, perjuangannya meraih apa yang dia inginkan. Gedung itu, _Nagasaki Institue of Applied Science_. Kampus tercintanya yang selalu ia banggakan.

Chanyeol melirik bunyi bel pintu terbuka dan melihat keempat sahabatnya yang memasuki kafe dan membersihkan mantel mereka dari salju. Kedua sahabatnya yang berbeda kelamin saling berpelukan dan Chanyeol dapat melihat perut buncit sahabatnya itu.

"Itu dia!" pekik salah satu sahabatnya yang berperut buncit. Ketiga sahabat lainnya tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol!"

 **Sehun** , lelaki bermantel abu. **Kyungsoo** , si perut buncit dan **Jongin** suaminya, serta **Kris,** si jangkung bermantel putih memeluk Chanyeol dan tertawa bersama. Sekedar info, keempat sahabat Chanyeol bukan orang Jepang. Karena Kai,Kyungsoo dan Sehun adalah seorang Korea dan Kris seorang Cina – Canada yang mana keempatnya memiliki nasib yang sama untuk merantau di negeri sakura.

"Kami merindukanmu," ucap Sehun sambil memperhatikan Chanyeol dari atas sampai bawah.

 _"Ga anata natsukashii desu_ _ **(Aku merindukanmu)**_ _,"_ ucap Kyungsoo sambil menepuk lengan Chanyeol.

"Aku juga. Aku merindukan kalian," Chanyeol kembali memeluk keempat sahabatnya.

"Ayo duduk," ajak Chanyeol dan mempersilahkan keempat sahabatnya duduk.

"Kau terlihat gemukan dan sukses sekarang," ujar Kris sambil menatap Chanyeol.

"Sudah 5 tahun kita tidak bertemu, tentu saja dia semakin gemuk," ujar Kai sambil merangkul Kyungsoo- istrinya- yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kai.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyeruput Cappucinonya.

"Aku sekarang bekerja sebagai _General Manager_ di Kyoto. Mau tidak mau aku harus pulang sebulan sekali ke Kanada," lirih Kris. Chanyeol tahu Kris amat mencintai ibunya, sehingga ia merasa berat harus meninggalkan ibunya. Padahal ia berjanji akan tinggal di Kanada selulus kuliah.

"Kalau kau?"tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun

"Sehun baru saja melamar Luhan," potong Kai. Sehun tersenyum malu dan menggaruk lehernya.

"Luhan? Si anak nerd dari jurusan Teknik Geodesi?" tanya Chanyeol kaget.

"Ya! Sekarang dia sudah menjadi pegawai negeri cantik dan tidak nerd lagi!" kesal Sehun. Keempat orang lainnya tertawa.

"Oh,pantas setiap kita akan pergi ke ruang senat kau akan curi - curi pandang ke gedung Teknik Geodesi," ujar Chanyeol. Sehun tersenyum malu

"Aku dan Kyungsoo akan mempunyai anak pertama," ujar Kai sambil mencium pipi Kyungsoo

"Yak jangan bermesraan didepan orang yang belom menikah!" ujar Kris kesal karena melihat Kai menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Sudah berapa bulan Soo?" tanya Chanyeol takjub melihat perut Kyungsoo. Perempuan itu menjulurkan kelima jarinya

"Wow, 4 bulan lagi," ujar Sehun.

"Kalau anak ini lahir , kau harus datang kemari, Chanyeol " ujar Kyungsoo. "Tentu," yakin Chanyeol.

" _By the way, how about your life_?" tanya Kris. Sehun dan pasangan Kai Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol antusias

"Aku masih seperti ini. Tanpa hubungan dengan siapapun dan senang bekerja," jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Huh, tidak asik," gerutu Sehun.

"Kupikir kau sudah mendapat jodohmu atau apa, nyatanya belum. Jiwa ketua senat mu sepertinya masih tertanam dengan baik di dirimu," ujar Kai sambil tertawa.

"Hey,kalian ini teman belum mendapatkan jodoh bukannya di dukung malah dijatuhkan! Benar - benar," hardik Kyungsoo.

"Kau besok malam ada waktu?"tanya Kris. Chanyeol menaikan alisnya sambil mengingat jadwalnya.

"Tentu,"

"Baiklah Sehun, mari kita ajak orang ini ke sumber kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya," ujar Kris sambil menyeringai. Sehun menatap Kris bingung dan sedetik kemudian ia pun tersadar dan ikut menyeringai ke arah Chanyeol.

"Apa - apaan muka kalian itu?" tanya Chanyeol aneh.

"Apa yang kalian maksud adalah..."

"Yap betul!" ujar Kris sambil menjentikan jarinya.

"Memang kalian akan membawaku kemana?"

.

.

 **(Gion, Kyoto pukul 21.00 JST)**

Dengan mengendarai Subaru Sport milik Sehun, maka perjalanan mereka dari Nagasaki ke Kyoto hanya ditempuh dalam waktu 2 jam perjalanan. Sehun memang gila dalam berkendara dan Chanyeol berulang kali merutuki tingkah sahabatnya itu. Chanyeol tidak familiar pada tempat ini karena selama empat tahun ia tinggal di Jepang ia belum pernah datang ke Kyoto. Chanyeol memperhatikan jalanan indah yang di padati beberapa pengunjung dan juga wanita - wanita berpakaian kimono dan bermakeup tebal berjalan anggung di sepanjang jalan. Chanyeol tahu bahwa mereka itu adalah,

"Geisha?"

"Yap! "

"Jadi ditempat ini banyak Geisha?"tanya Chanyeol takjub. Sehun terkekeh dan terus menjalankan mobil ke ujung jalan dan memarkirkannnya. Sehun tahu bahwa selama ia mengenal Chanyeol, lelaki tinggi itu tidak pernah mendatangi tempat - tempat berbau prostitusi, dan malam ini lah waktunya.

"Ayolah Chanyeol kau sudah dewasa. Nikmatilah masa - masa mudamu sebelum kau menikah,"

Chanyeol menatap Sehun dan tersenyum. Tidak buruk juga mencoba bermain ditempat seperti ini, batin Chanyeol.

"Come on, Kris pasti sudah menunggu kita," ajak Sehun. Chanyeol mengikuti langkah Sehun untuk turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju tempat dimana Kris menunggu. Salju menutupi jalanan dan kedua lelaki tampan ini harus mengeratkan mantel mereka.

Chanyeol mengikuti Sehun yang memasuki sebuah rumah tradisional Jepang. Ia bisa mendengar suara musik traditional dari dalam dan juga suara tawa pria - pria dari dalam. Setelah melepas sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sandal kayu, Sehun dan Chanyeol memasuki rumah hangat itu. Chanyeol terperangah saat melihat betapa luas dan besarnya ruangan didalamnya, belum lagi ada panggung kecil dan juga dipenuhi penonton yang didominasi oleh kaum adam. Chanyeol menatap seseorang yang tengah memainkan kecapi khas Jepang dengan kimono dan makeup tebal khas geisha.

"Itu Kris,," ujar Sehun sambil menunjuk sosok tinggi yang tengah duduk ditemani dua orang geisha di pinggirnya.

"Hey Dude! bersenang - senang tanpa kami?" tanya Sehun sambil duduk dilantai disebelah Kris. Kedua geisha itu tersenyum dan menggeser tubuh mereka agar Sehun dan Chanyeol duduk.

"Selamat malam," ujar salah satu geisha dan menungkan sake kedalam dua gelas kosong yang diyakini Chanyeol untuk dirinya dan Sehun.

"Terima kasih," ujar Chanyeol. Sehun tersenyum menatap penampilan seseorang dipanggung sedang Kris sesekali merangkul salah satu geisha dengan wajah memerah akibat sake. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenalkan ini Rei," ujar Kris sambil menunjuk satu geisha dengan dimple di pipinya," dan ini Tao," tunjuk Kris pada sosok yang ia peluk. Sehun hanya tersenyum dan kembali melihat penampilan seseorang di panggung. Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat Sehun yang sudah berubah saat ini. Dahulu, ia terkenal dengan playboy dan tidak mungkin tidak menggoda seseorang yang cantik bila berdekatan dengannya. Mungkin cintanya kepada Luhan begitu besar sehingga ia tidak mau lagi menggoda wanita lain.

Penampilan geisha tadi telah berakhir, semua penonton bertepuk tangan malah ada yang bersiul dan tertawa.

"Dan malam ini, kami akan menampilkan geisha baru yang memiliki bakat dan wajah yang ayu," ujar pembawa acara yang Chanyeol pikir mungkin seorang geisha juga.

"Mari kita sambut, Bekuhyon,"

Semua penonton bertepuk tangan saat sesosok gadis berambut panjang, tidak memakai makeup tebal dan kimono merah tersenyum dengan anggun dan berdiri dibelakang standup mic. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol seakan terhipnotis oleh kecantikan gadis itu. Matanya yang kecil seolah menghipnotisnya untuk terus menatapnya, wajahnya yang cantik dibawah sinar lampu dan bibirnya yang menggoda.

"Apa dia anggota baru?" tanya Kris pada Rei.

"Iya. Dia Bekuhyon. Gadis itu dijual beberapa hari lalu dan senior kami melihat bakatnya sehingga ia boleh tampil dan melayani hari ini," ujar Rei. Chanyeol seakan tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Maksudnya?"

"Beberapa hari lalu orang tuanya menjualnya ke _Okiya_ _ **(rumah khusus Geisha)**_ karena orangtuanya terlilit hutang sehingga jika Baekuhyon dijual maka hutang orangtuanya lunas," ujar Rei sambil memandang Chanyeol ," Ia anak yang baik dan sopan," tutur Rei.

"Dia juga belum mempunyai _Danna_ **(** ** _Lelaki yang mendanai Geisha secara financial)_** ," ujar Tao.

Hati Chanyeol bergemuruh. Ia memandang Baekuhyon dari tempatnya, dan hatinya menghangat saat melihat senyuman itu.

"Rei, bolehkah aku menjadi pelanggan pertamanya?"

.

.

.

Disinilah Chanyeol saat ini, setelah meminta Rei untuk menjadi pelanggan pertama Baekuhyon. Chanyeol kini duduk didalam sebuah ruangan cukup besar bak kamar pengantin khas traditional Jepang, dengan perapian, meja, Televisi LCD dan juga futon. Sedang dirinya sudah memakai kimono khusus lelaki dan tidak memakai dalaman apapun.

"Huft," Chanyeol mendesah dan tertawa. Ini mungkin menjadi moment pertamanya meniduri seorang gadis.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" bisik Chanyeol. Ia mungkin sering melihat film dewasa tetapi ia belum pernah mempraktikannya.

 **SREKK**

pintu bergeser dan Chanyeol menegakan tubuhnya kemudian memperhatikan Baekhyun yang masuk dengan rambut tergerai dan kimono yang terlihat cantik dan sexy. Kimono itu hanya setengah pahanya, memperlihatkan belahan dada Baekhyun yang dalam dan talinya mengikat di pinggang rampingnya. Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya kasar.

"Selamat malam, Tuan Chanyoru," sapanya dengan suara lembut. Chanyeol mengangguk dan memperhatikan tubuh itu yang menutup pintu dan berjalan ke arah nya. Tubuh mungil Baekuhyon duduk dihadapannya dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Mau kutuangkan sake?" tawarnya. Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Baekuhyon menuju meja yang sudah menyediakan sake dan gelas.

"Baekuhyon," panggil Chanyeol. Baekuhyon menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum.

"Ya Tuan?" jawabnya sambil menuang sake.

"Berapa usiamu?"

"20 tahun," jawabnya. Chanyeol membolakan matanya. Usia nya masih muda dan memiliki tubuh yang matang. Astaga, tautan usia mereka jauh sekali.

"Kalau Tuan?"

"Aku 28,"

Baekuhyon membelalakan matanya, dan itu menggemaskan bagi Chanyeol. "Bolehkah kau kupanggil Baekhyun? karena jika namamu di lafalkan dalam bahasa Korea maka akan menjadi Baekhyun," ujar Chanyeol sambil meraih gelasnya.

"Kau berasal dari Korea?" tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengangguk

"Apapun. Kau boleh memanggil ku itu,"

Chanyeol tersenyun dan meneguk sakenya. Aroma kuat sake menusuk hidung Chanyeol dan cairan itu menuruni kerongkongan Chanyeol. Baekhyun kembali menuang sake dan membiarkan Chanyeol kembali meminumnya. Chanyeol merasa tubuhnya panas, ia sedikit melonggarkan kerah yukata nya. Baekhyun menggeser tubuhnya dan meniupi leher Chanyeol, bermaksud menghilangkan rasa panasnya. Chanyeol terpana melihat wajah ayu Baekhyun dan menegang saat melihat dada itu membusung. Chanyeol pria normal, ia akan merasa bergetar saat melihat hal seperti itu.

"Apa kau diajarkan juga untuk menggoda pelangganmu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara tertahan nafsu.

"Itu yang mereka ajarkan," jawab Baekhyun sambil mengelap peluh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang sudah tak tahan menarik wajah Baekhyun dan mengecup bibir merah itu dengan sekali hentak. Chanyeol melepas ciumannya dan menatap mata sayu Baekhyun. Selanjutnya, ia kembali menarik wajah Baekhyun dan mencium bibir merah yang sedari tadi menggoda di matanya. Baekhyun menutup matanya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu menjulurkan lidahnya dan menggendong Baekhyun ke futon kemudian membaringkan tubuh gadis itu. Chanyeol yang sudah tertutupi nafsu menurunkan ciumannya kearah leher Baekhyun yang mulus dan memberi tanda di leher Baekhyun.

"Eunghh.." Baekhyun melenguh saat merasakan geli di lehernya. Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun yang tengah menikmati cumbuannya dan mengecup bibir itu sekilas.

Chanyeol memasukan tangannya kedada Baekhyun dan menerka nerka seberapa besar ukuran yang dimiliki gadis itu.

 _'Besar'_

"Dadamu begitu besar," bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Chanyeol.

"Supaya Tuan puas,"

Chanyeol segera melepas ikatan kimono Baekhyun dan membebaskan dada Baekhyun. Chanyeol meremas kedua dada besar berputing merah muda itu dengan gemas. Lidah Chanyeol terjulur memainkan puting itu

"Ahhh~ geli," ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum dan malah menghisap dada Baekhyun bak bayi.

"Tuan Chanyoru ingin menyusu?"

"Ya, susui aku dengan susu besar mu ini,"

Baekhyun mendudukan tubuhnya dan menyodorkan dadanya pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun melenguh saat Chanyeol menghisap keras putingnya sambil sesekali menggigitnya atau memainkannya dengan lidah.

"Ahh, Tuan, ahh~"

Chanyeol terus memainkan nipple itu dan memainkan nippe satunya. Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya karena kenikmatan. Chanyeol mengecup kedua dada itu dan tersenyum sambil menarik kedua tangan Baekhyun agar memegang penisnya yang menegang dibalik yukata.

"Milikmu begitu tegang," bisik Baekhyun.

"Manjakan dia untukku," pinta Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol agar berbaring dan melepaskan yukata Chanyeol kemudian tertegun saat mendapati seberapa besar kesejatian pelanggannya. Baekhyun menggengam penis Chanyeol dan menjilat dengan lembut kepala penis Chanyeol dengan gerakan menggoda. Baekhyun menuntun Chanyeol untuk duduk dan kembali menjilat penis Chanyeol.

"Hngg,"

Chanyeol menggeram dan mengelus rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut. Baekhyun memasukan seluruh penis Chanyeol ke mulutnya sampai ia terbatuk. Kemudian memasuk - keluarkan penisnya dimulutnya yang kecil. Chanyeol menutup matanya dan tersenyum saat menatap gerakan dibawahnya.

"Baekh," bisiknya. Baekhyun masih terus menghisap milik Chanyeol, sampai Chanyeol merasa sesuatu bergetar di selangkangannya dan dengan cepat ia menarik penisnya dan mengocok nya sampai sperma nya keluar membasahi futon. Baekhyun terkesiap saat melihat sperma Chanyeol yang keluar begitu banyak.

"Aku tidak mau membuat mulutmu kotor," Chanyeol tersenyum . Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol dan mencium bibir Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa - apa, tugasku kan seperti itu," ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mendorong tubuh Baekhyun sampai terbaring. Ia kembali mencium Baekhyun. Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya dari leher Baekhyun, ke dada, perut, dan terakhir selangkangan Baekhyun yang bersih tanpa bulu dan berwarna kemerahan.

Vagina Baekhyun

Chanyeol menatap vagina merah itu dan mencumbunya dengan bibirnya.

"Eungh," Baekhyun melenguh saat rasa hangat menjalar di sekitar kewanitaaanya. Chanyeol memainkan lidahnya di vagina licin Baekhyun. Chanyeol memasukan jarinya kedalam lubang Baekhyun dan memaju mundurkannya perlahan.

"Ini pertama untukku untuk melakukan sex," ujar Baekhyun . Chanyeol terdiam dan menatap Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

" _Donokurai hinpan ni ecchi shimasuka?(_ _ **apakah anda sering berhubungan intim?**_ _)"_ tanya BAekhyun polos.

"Kau adalah yang pertama," jawab Chanyeol lembut.

"Benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan kembali memasukan jarinya dan mengocok vagina Baekhyun. Semakin lama semakin cepat dan tubuh Baekhyun bergetar.

"Aah- Aahh,"

Chanyeol melepas jarinya dan memposisikan penis nya didepan lubang Baekhyun.

"Aku akan lembut. Mungkin sakit, tapi kau bisa memukulku atau apapun agar kau bisa melampiaskan ya,"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan membiarkan Chanyeol memasukan penisnya perlahan. Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya, dan saat Chanyeol memasukan seluruhnya Baekhyun memekik kesakitan

"Arghh!"

"Baekhyun," bisik Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu mengecup kening Baekhyun. Sang geisha meringis dan meneteskan air matanya. "Tenanglah," ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus rambut Baekhyun. Gadis itu terdiam dan memandang mata Chanyeol.

"Sudah tidak sakit," ujarnya dengan hidung memerah. Chanyeol tersenyum gemas dan mencium bibir Baekhyun.

"Aku bergerak ya,"

Chanyeol mulai menggerakan pingganya dan mengerang saat merasakan betapa ketatnya milik Baekhyun. Ia ketagihan dan ingin sekali mempercepat gerakannya namun ia sadar bahwa ia baru saja merobek selaput dara seorang gadis dan itu pasti sakit. Chanyeol bukan biadab yang melakukan itu.

"Ahh~" Baekhyun melenguh dan menutup matanya. Ia memandang Chanyeol yang juga menutup matanya. Baekhyun dapat merasakan gerakab Chanyeol semakin cepat dan ia pun menginginkannya. Berbekal insting, Baekhyun ikut menaikan turunkan pingganya saat Chanyeol mempercepar gerakannya.

"Tu-tuan, aku, aku-"

Dan orgasme Baekhyun pun tiba. Chanyeol dapat merasakan hangatnya lubang Baekhyun saat orgasme. Ia semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan Chanyeol pun mengeluarkan spermanya sebanyak 3 tembakan di rahim Baekhyun. Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun dan tersenyum saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang berkeringat.

"Itu sungguh nikmat," bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum.

"Hmm," Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun dan menatap wajah cantik itu.

"Apa Tuan sudah puas?"tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum dan menggeleng

"Sejujurnya belum,"

"Aku akan memuaskan Tuan lagi dengan gaya yang baru," tawarnya. Chanyeol mengernyit

"Gaya baru?"

"Ya, seniorku mengajarkan gaya seperti ini,"Baekhyun menaiki tubuh Chanyeol dan memasukan penis Chanyeol ke lubang Vaginanya. Chanyeol menutup matanya saat penisnya kembali dijepit. Baekhyun tersenyum dan dengan perlahan menaik turunkan tubuhnya

" _sorega suki desuka?(_ _ **apakah anda suka?)**_ " tanya Baekhyun dengan nafas tersengal.

"Sangat," jawab Chanyeol mantap.

"Eungh," lenguh Baekhyun sambil mendongakan kepalanya. Chanyeol memainkan puting Baekhyun dan memutarnya dengan jarinya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum.

"Ahh! ahhh!" Baekhyun mendesah saat ia mempercepat gerakannya. Chanyeol mendudukan tubuhnya dan ikut menaik turunkan pinggangnya berlawanan dengan Baekhyun.

"Eunghh,"

Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol dan mencium bibir tebal itu. Orgasme lah Baekhyun saat itu, dan Chanyeol pun menyusulnya. Keduanya terengah dan menikmati pasca orgasme. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan menyelipkan rambut Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun,"Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan masih memandang wajah Chanyeol.

"Jadilah istriku dan ikutlah pulang bersamaku ke Korea,"

Baekhyun mencari kebohongan dari mata 'tuan'nya ini. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

" _Anata no koto ga suki desu(_ _ **aku menyukaimu**_ _)",_ ucap Chanyeol mantap. Baekhyun tersenyum terharu dan melempar pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Tapi aku hanya seorang Geisha,"

"Tetapi aku yang pertana kali merebut keperawananmu. Dan aku tidak rela jika kau harus ditiduri oleh Danna diluaran sana. Aku bahkan bisa menjadi Danna mu dan menjadikanmu istriku, keluar dari tempat ini dan tinggal bersamaku," Chanyeol mengelus rambut panjang Baekhyun dan mengecup dada Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Rasa suka ini aku yakin akan menjadi rasa cinta. Karena dadaku bergemuruh saat menatap matamu," Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menaruhnya di dadanya. Baekhyun terkesiap saat merasakan detak jantung Chanyeol.

"Tuan –"

"Chanyeol,"

"Chan- Yeol," ucapnya sedikit sulit dengan pelafalan Jepangnya. Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun dan mengeratkan pelukannya ke pinggang Baekhyun.

"Bawa aku ke Korea dan nikahi aku,"

.

.

.

 **TBC or END?**

.

.

.

AUTHOR's NOTE: Kayanya telat banget gw ngucapin, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELLA a.k.a BAEKBYCHU sayang~ ini fanfic oneshoot buat elo dah dak! Semoga lo suka ya :) maaf gw telat banget update karena gw bener - bener ga sempet banget buat apdet dak serius :(

1\. Jangan lupa baca Across The Universe ama Big Fat Butt ya!

2\. Happy reading :*


	2. Chapter 2

**M** ata Chanyeol tak pernah lepas memandang setiap gerakan tangan Baekhyun yang memakai dalamannya dengan gerakan yang terlewat indah dan sulit untuk di abaikan. Bagaimana Baekhyun memasang _kimono_ nya dengan anggun dan merapikan setiap sudut pakaian berkain indah tersebut. Sebagai sentuhan terakhir, Baekhyun mengikat seluruh rambutnya dengan ikat rambut yang bahkan Chanyeol tidak ketahui darimana ikatan itu berasal.

Kaum hawa memang unik, pikir Chanyeol. Mereka bisa menemukan tali pengikat rambut dimanapun. Dan ingatkan Chanyeol bahwa kebanyakan pria akan tertarik ketika melihat bagaimana seorang wanita mengikat rambutnya. Begitupula Chanyeol yang terpesona ketika melihat Baekhyun mengikat rambutnya dan ikat rambut yang ia gigit di gigi – gigi kecilnya.

Menggemaskan dan menggoda.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Baekhyun dengan aksen Jepangnya yang lemah lembut.

"Mataku senang melihat kau saat mengikat rambutmu." Chanyeol tersenyum. Baekhyun menggeser tubuhnya dan mengambil kemeja Chanyeol juga pakaian pria itu yang sudah terlipat rapi di dekat _futon_. Dengan telaten Baekhyun membuka _yukata_ yang Chanyeol pakai dan memakaikan kemeja milik Chanyeol ditubuhnya yang atletis.

"Belajar untuk menjadi seorang istri?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memasukan lengan kiri dan kananya.

"Apa aku tidak boleh membantu kekasihku memakai pakaiannya?" tanya Baekhyun balik sambil menarik kedua sisi depan kemeja Chanyeol dan mulai mengancinginya.

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun cepat dan tersenyum. Baekhyun tersipu dan kembali melanjutkan gerakan tangannya untuk mengancingi baju Chanyeol.

"Ralat, calon suami."

"Okey, calon suami ku." Kekeh Baekhyun.

"Aku bisa memakai celanaku sendiri." ujar Chanyeol saat Baekhyun mengambil celana denimnya.

"Memang begitu niatanku. Kau pikir kau bayi yang harus kupaikaikan seluruh bajunya. " kembali Baekhyun terkekeh sambil menyerahkan celana itu pada Chanyeol. Tubuh mungil itu bergerak ke sisi lain dan berdiri kemudian mengambil meja kecil yang terletak didekat lemari.

Chanyeol mulai memakai celananya dan memperhatikan Baekhyun yang membawa meja kecil itu ke arahnya. Ia kembali duduk dan mulai menuangkan teh hijau di gelas kecil kosong.

"Sebelum pergi minumlah dulu agar tubuh mu segar, _Anata_." ujar Baekhyun sambil menyerahkan gelas kecil itu pada Chanyeol. Pria itu duduk disamping Baekhyun dan tersenyum lebar.

"Kau memanggilku apa tadi?" goda Chanyeol sambil mengambil teh hijau nya.

" _ **Anata**_ _( Sayang)."_ ujar Baekhyun sambil merapikan rambut Chanyeol dengan jemarinya. "Kau tidak suka aku panggil begitu?"

Chanyeol menyeruput teh nya dan tersenyum. Ia menaruh gelas teh nya dan menarik tangan Baekhyun yang berada di atas pahanya, kemudian menciumnya.

"Aku suka. Mulai sekarang panggil aku dengan panggilan itu, _Anata_."

Binar di mata Baekhyun menunjukan bahwa perempuan itu senang dengan apapun yang ia dengar. Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan memberikan satu kecupan manis di bibir Baekhyun yang menggoda.

Baekhyun membalas ciumannya dengan lembut dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol, kemudian melepasnya saat ia membutuhkan pasokan udara yang cukup.

"Besok aku akan kemari dan menemui mu."

"Aku tunggu." balas Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk dan berdiri, disusul Baekhyun yang mengambil mantel milik Chanyeol dan memakaikannya pada Chanyeol.

" _**Itterasai**_ _( hati – hati dijalan)_ pesan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun kemudian memeluk tubuh itu.

" _**Anata no koto ga daisuki**_ _( aku sangat mencintaimu)_." ucap Chanyeol sepenuh hati. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku juga."

 **GEISHA**

 **Author** : PrincePink

 **Rate** : **M** (for Sex scene)

 **Cast** : Park Chanyeol (Chanyoru) – Baekhyun (Bekuyon)

 **Support Cast** : Hichoru ( Heechull), Mina, and others.

 **Summary** : Chanyeol membolakan matanya. Usia nya masih muda dan memiliki tubuh yang matang. Astaga, tautan usia mereka jauh sekali.

.

 **((1.** Maafkan bila bahasa Jepang di fanfic ini ada yang salah, bisa di ralat via kotak review / **2.** Nama Jepang Baekhyun di chap 1 Baekuhyon, seharusnya Bekuyon. Maaf untuk kesalahan. **))**

.

 **H** appy **R** eading

.

.

 **J** arak yang ditempuh Chanyeol dari Kyoto ke Nagasaki cukup jauh. Untung saja Sehun mau meminjamkan mobilnya sedang temannya itu memilih menaiki kereta menuju apartement Luhan karena gadisnya besok akan berulang tahun. Lagipula temannya itu punya banyak mobil. Tidak masalah jika mobil nya dipakai Chanyeol selama beberapa waktu.

Untung saja sebelum pulang Chanyeol sempat meneguk teh hijau buatan Baekhyun. Kalau tidak, kemungkinan besar ia tertidur dijalan dan berakhir mengenaskan karena terlalu letih untuk berkendara. Ngomong – ngomong tentang Baekhyun, pikiran Chanyeol kembali melayang memikirkan Baekhyun, calon istrinya yang ia ajak menikah beberapa jam lalu.

Itikad baik yang diucapkan Chanyeol secara langsung bahkan ia ucapkan di pertemuan pertama mereka. Entahlah, ada satu perasaan ingin memiliki Baekhyun dan rasa pahit yang mungkin ia rasakan bila membayangkan tubuh Baekhyun harus di sentuh oleh pria – pria hidung belang lainnya dan berujung ia mendapatkan _**Danna**_ ( _lelaki yang membeli Geisha)_ yang membelinya dan harus menuruti perintah sang _Danna_ bahkan untuk membuka paha sekalipun.

Ya, setidaknya Chanyeol sadar meskipun ia bukan hidung belang tapi ia salah satu pecinta wanita – wanita molek dan bergairah seperti Baekhyun.

Dua jam Chanyeol habiskan di perjalanan, dan pukul dua pagi, ia baru saja tiba di _Richmond Hotel_ Nagasaki untuk beristirahat dan membaringkan tubuhnya beberapa jam, setelah itu sore hari ia akan ke Kyoto untuk bertemu Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamarnya, kemudian membuka kunci pintu kamarnya dengan kartu di dalam saku celananya dan tersenyum saat udara sejuk dari pendingin ruangan di dalam kamarnya menyapa kulit wajahnya. Dengan cepat ia melepas sepatunya, menggantung mantelnya dan berjalan cepat menuju kasur untuk berbaring diatas bantalnya.

"Hmm."

Ia bergumam merasakan dinginnya bantal yang berhasil memanjakan kepalanya yang penat dan juga rasa letih yang menumpuk di punggungnya seakan lepas begitu saja saat ia membaringkan tubuhnya. Seakan teringat sesuatu, Chanyeol segera merogoh ponselnya dan memencet _speed dial_ yang ia simpan di ponselnya. Saat nada sambung berbunyi, Chanyeol menempelkan ponselnya di telinga dan tersenyum saat seseorang menjawab panggilannya di sebrang sana.

" _Chanyeol?_ "

"Mama,"

" _Iya sayang, ada apa?Mengapa kau menelepon dini hari begini?"_

 _"_ Aku hanya merindukanmu. Apa aku mengganggu Mama?"

 _"Tidak apa - apa sayang. Ngomong - ngomong, bagaimana harimu di Nagasaki_?"

" _Actually i enjoy it_. Tapi kemungkinan besar lusa aku sudah harus pulang."

Chanyeol menatap langit – langit kamar dan tersenyum.

" _Kenapa? Bukankah kau berniat menghabiskan dua minggu masa liburan mu disana?_ "

"Aku tidak sabar membawa calon menantu mu. Oleh karena itu aku harus segera pulang dan mengenalkannya padamu dan Papa." ujar Chanyeol. Telinganya tidak lagi mendengar ocehan menyenangkan dari wanita yang melahirkannya di sebrang sana.

 _Pasti ia terkejut_ , batin Chanyeol.

"Ma?" panggil Chanyeol. Suara deheman kembali menyapa telinga Chanyeol, dan membuang segala kemungkinan bahwa mungkin sang ibu menutup teleponnya atau sambungan terputus.

" _Kau membawa kekasihmu_?"

"Calon istri. Aku telah melamarnya."

" _Baiklah. Mama tunggu kedatangau dalam dua hari di Seoul jika kau berniat membawa calon istrimu kesini."_

"Tentu." ujarnya sambil menutup mata. "Mama pasti akan menyukainya. Aku yakin."

* * *

 _ **Geisha**_

* * *

 **P** ujangga pernah bersyair bahwa senyuman dari kekasih hatimu adalah obat terbaik ketika tulang mu remuk. Dan akurat. Itu terjadi pada diri Chanyeol ketika ia melihat senyum Baekhyun yang merekah dan menyambutnya dengan senyuman di _**Okiya**_ _( Rumah para Geisha tinggal)_. Dengan kimono berwarna biru laut, beraksen bunga lili, Baekhyun tersenyum didepan gerbang sore itu. Rambutnya ia sanggul sedemikian rupa.

"Kau datang," sapa Baekhyun saat Chanyeol berdiri dihadapannya. Dengan lembut Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun dan memeluknya sebentar.

"Baru saja aku akan berjalan – jalan bersama teman – temanku. Tapi karena kau datang, aku tidak jadi ikut dengan mereka." ujar Baekhyun sambil membuka mantel Chanyeol dan melipatnya, kemudian membawanya dengan tangannya.

"Ikut saja. Aku bisa menunggu mu didalam sambil meminum beberapa gelas sake." kekeh Chanyeol sambil mengelus pipi Baekhyun.

"Tidak, tidak." Baekhyun menggerakan telunjuknya. " Kau tidak boleh minum sake hari ini. Nanti kau mengantuk dijalan."

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas. Baekhyun tersipu dan melirik beberapa temannya yang melewat didepannya dan terkikik melihat interaksi sepasang kekasih ini.

"Aku sudah mereservasi satu hotel di daerah sini sehingga aku tidak usah pulang ke Nagasaki malam ini." Chanyeol meraih dagu Baekhyun. "Aku ingin tinggal disini agar bisa mengawasimu sebelum kau ikut aku ke Korea."

"Apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan, _Anata_?"

"Tidak. Aku melakukannya karena aku harus melakukannya." Chanyeol kembali memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dan mengecup lehernya.

"Mau ke dalam? Kurasa kau butuh teh hijau untuk menyegarkan kembali kondisi tubuhmu." tawar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan mengecup pipi Baekhyun.

"Dengan senang hati, _Anata_ "

Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun merangkul tangannya dan menuntunnya untuk memasuki _Okiya._ Sebelumnya, Chanyeol belum pernah mengitari keseluruhan _Okiya_. Karena kemarin Chanyeol segera memasuki bar yang terletak di depan _Okiya_ dan minum bersama Sehun , Kris juga kedua _Geisha_ yang Chanyeol ketahui merupakan senior Baekhyun di _Okiya_.

Chanyeol tidak berhenti memuji bagaimana indah dan autentik nya bangunan bergaya Jepang ini. Bangunan yang terkesan sederhana dari luar tetapi begitu luas ketika kau mengitarinya lebih dalam. Baekhyun terus menuntun Chanyeol kedalam. Ia bisa melihat kamar – kamar yang biasa mereka sewakan untuk bermalam bersama para _Geisha_.

"Biasanya kamar- kamar ini akan menyala ketika para _Geisha_ mulai melayani para pengunjung." terang Baekhyun ketika ia dan Chanyeol melewati salah satu kamar.

"Seperti kita?" goda Chanyeol. Baekhyun memukul pelan lengan Chanyeol dan terkekeh.

"Beberapa sedang menemani para tamu di bar, ada pula yang sedang memasak, atau merias diri." jelas Baekhyun.

Di sebrang sana, Chanyeol dapat melihat seorang _Geisha_ yang memasuki kamar dengan ditemani satu orang pria yang terlihat tua. Baekhyun ikut melihat dan menyenggol tangan Chanyeol.

"Itu sudah biasa. Terkadang ada saja tamu yang menginginkan pelayanan _Geisha_ di sore hari seperti ini."

Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun. " Apa aku akan mendapatkannya dari mu nanti malam?"

"Kau akan mendapatkannya." ujar Baekhyun sambil tertawa. Chanyeol yang gemas segera memeluk Baekhyun dan mengecup gemas pipinya.

"Dasar. Kau ini polos tapi pintar menggoda."

Baekhyun kembali menuntun Chanyeol, sampai mereka menuju kolam ikan yang didekatnya ditumbuhi pohon Sakura dan bunga – bunga nya yang cantik berjatuhan, mengambang diatas kolam. Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk duduk di kursi yang disediakan di pinggir kolam sedang ia meminta izin untuk mengambil teh hijau untuk Chanyeol.

Terapi terbaik bagi orang yang sering bekerja ditengah hiruk pikuk perkotaan adalah pemandangan yang indah, yang berasal dari alam. Pohon sakura juga kolam ikan yang disediakan ditengah – tengah _Okiya_ ini seratus persen mencuri hati Chanyeol. Begitu indah dan menenangkan. Bahkan hidung Chanyeol dapat mencium aroma khas bunga Sakura yang berjatuhan.

Kedua bola mata indah itu menangkap pergerakan Baekhyun yang membawa nampan beserta gelas kecil dan teko yang terbuat dari tanah liat. Baekhyun duduk disamping Chanyeol dan menaruh nampannya ditengah – tengah mereka. Bisa di ibaratkan Baekhyun dan bunga Sakura adalah dua hal yang mencuri hati Chanyeol saat ini. Matanya bekerja aktif pada Baekhyun, begitu pula pada bunga Sakura. Dua objek yang berbeda namun memiliki keindahan yang sama.

"Kami disini diajarkan untuk meracik teh hijau secara benar." ujar Baekhyun sambil mengaduk bubuk teh hijau diatas gelas yang cukup besar. Chanyeol memperhatikan gerakan tangan Baekhyun yang terlampau indah.

"Kau sudah mempelajari hal ini sejak dahulu?"

"Ya. Semenjak orang tua ku membawa ku kemari." terang Baekhyun. Chanyeol sedikit tak enak hati ketika mendengar kata 'orang tua' dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Silahkan diminum." Baekhyun menyerahkan satu gelas teh hijau hangat untuk Chanyeol yang diterima pria itu dengan senang hati. Sebelum meminumnya, Chanyeol sempat menghirup aroma menenangkan dari teh hijau hangat itu dan menggumam.

"Harum teh hijau selalu mengingatkanku pada Jepang dan masa – masa kuliahku dahulu." ujar Chanyeol. "Aku minum ya?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

"Minumlah." jawab Baekhyun sambil memberikan gesture dengan tangannya mempersilahkan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol antusias saat pria itu meminum tehnya. Ada kepuasan tersendiri didalam benak Baekhyun ketika apa yang ia buat dinikmati oleh orang lain.

"Enak?"

"Hmm." Chanyeol bergumam dan menelan teh yang baru saja ia teguk. "Ini sangat enak. Teh hijau ternikmat yang pernah kuminum."

Baekhyun mencibir. " Kau hanya memuji ku agar ku senang bukan?"

"Aku serius, _Anata_."

Chanyeol menaruh gelas tehnya dan menarik tangan Baekhyun kemudian menggenggamnya dengan erat. Ia mengelus tangan itu dan mengecupnya.

"Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya pada ibu ku bahwa aku akan membawa seorang calon menantu cantik untuknya."

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol dan mengigit bibirnya gugup.

"Aku takut ibu mu tidak suka padaku. Kau tahukan aku bertemu denganmu ditempat yang tidak seharusnya. Bahkan pekerjaan ku pun bukan pekerjaan yang baik, malah terkesan semua orang akan mencibir mu ketika tahu kau hanya menikahi seorang _Geisha_. Meskipun kau yang pertama kali meniduriku, tapi itu semua tidak akan menutupi fakta yang ada bahwa aku hanya seorang _Geisha_ dan kau pria yang berasal dari keluarga baik – baik." tutur Baekhyun dengan segala perasaan sedih yang merundungnya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam diam. Ia dapat melihat genangan di kelopak mata nya.

"Apa itu yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk dan menghela nafasnya. "Kalau itu yang kau pikirkan kau salah Baekhyun. Ibu ku bukan orang yang seperti itu. Apalagi jika menyangkut anak bungsunya yang sampai saat ini belum mendapatkan wanita pilihannya." ujar Chanyeol sambil mengelus pipi Baekhyun.

"Dan ketika ia mendengar bahwa aku akan membawamu, aku yakin di sana ibu ku bersorak. Bahkan ayah ku juga pasti melakukan hal yang sama. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, mereka senang mendengarku akan membawa calon menantu untuk mereka."

Segala kata yang terujar dari mulut Chanyeol sedikit merubahkan pikiran Baekhyun selama ini yang terkesan negatif dan berburuk sangka. Apalagi saat pria itu dengan sengaja memindahkan nampan yang berada ditengah – tengah mereka, dan memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"Kau sekarang jangan lagi berpikir seperti itu. Karena apa yang kau pikirkan itu semua tidak benar, _Anata_."

Baekhyun tersenyum didalam pelukan Chanyeol dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu sebelum kau membawaku, kau harus bertemu _**Okasan**_ _( ibu)_ terlebih dahulu."

" _Okasan_?"

"Ya, pemilik _Okiya_ ini sekaligus ibu angkatku sejak aku tinggal disini." ujar Baekhyun sambil memainkan kancing kemeja Chanyeol. "Kau mau kan?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dengan lembut mengecup kepala Baekhyun dan memeluknya lebih erat.

"Tentu saja, _Anata_. Semuanya akan kulakukan bahkan ketika kau suruh aku mengikat diriku di atas pohon untukmu maka aku akan melakukannya."

"Berlebihan!"

* * *

 _ **Geisha**_

* * *

 **S** epanjang usia hidupnya di dunia, Chanyeol baru menemukan tiga sosok wanita yang tetap terlihat cantik di usia paruh baya mereka, seakan masa tidak pernah memakan habis kecantikan itu dan sampai sekarang masih tetap bertahan tak lekang oleh apapun.

Pertama nenek nya, yang berhasil menurunkan kecantikan nya pada ibu kandungnya. Kedua, tentu ibu kandungnya. Dan yang ketiga, sosok dihadapannya yang tengah duduk dengan anggun sambil meminum tehnya. Duduk dengan penuh sopan santun layaknya wanita Jepang yang kemungkinan besarnya sudah di didik secara etik sejak kecil dan memegang teguh segala bentuk tindakan penuh sopan santun yang harus dilakukan wanita Jepang pada umumnya.

Bibir itu melengkung dan mengerling pada Baekhyun yang duduk dengan posisi yang sama seperti sosok itu. Namun bedanya, Baekhyun duduk di samping Chanyeol. Hanya meja yang membatasi ketiga sosok itu.

"Perkenalkan, saya Chanyoru. Namun jila dilafalkan dalam bahasa Korea, akan menjadi Park Chanyeol." ujar Chanyeol penuh sopan santun mengingat bagaimana ber etik nya wanita di hadapannya.

"Tidak usah sungkan." ujarnya anggun sambil menaruh gelasnya dan menautkan kesepeluh jarinya di hadapannya. "Aku Hichoru. Bekuyon dan lainnya biasa memanggil ku _Okasan_." ujarnya sambil tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Ngomong – ngomong, apa Bekuyon melakukan sesuatu setelah melayanimu Tuan Chanyoru? " tanya Hichoru serius. Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Disambut baik dengan Baekhyun yang ikut tersenyum sambil mereka menautkan jemari mereka satu sama lain dibawah meja.

"Tidak. Bekuyon tidak melakukan apapun setelah melayaniku." jawab Chanyeol . "Hanya saja aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu sekaligus meminta izin padamu atas nama Bekuyon." tutur Chanyeol tegas.

Hichoru mengerjapkan matanya dan bergantian menatap sepasang adam hawa dihadapannya. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan menundukan kepalanya penuh hormat.

"Hichoru- san, aku berniat menikahi Bekuyon dan membawanya ke Korea untuk ku nikahi. Aku, Chanyoru meminta restu pada anda untuk membawa anak angkatmu ini dan menikahinya."

Keheningan menyergap ruangan beraroma sakura itu. Baekhyun melirik Hichoru yang terdiam dengan mata yang sedikit membesar, kemudian menoleh pada Chanyeol yang tetap menunduk di sampingnya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hirochu dengan raut wajah yang bingung. Ekspresi Baekhyun mulai tak enak. Ada maksud lain dibalik perkataan ibu angkatnya, batin Baekhyun.

"Ya Hichoru- san. Aku jatuh cinta pada Bekuyon saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum penuh cinta. "Beruntung sekali diriku menjadi pelanggan pertamanya di tugas perdana nya sebagai _**Geiko**_ _( Geisha junior)."_

Baekhyun melirik Hichoru yang masih menatap mereka dalam diam, namun kurva di bibir Chanyeol seakan mendorongnya untuk ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman itu.

"Ya." jawab Baekhyun dengan nada lembut namun suaranya tidak terlalu terdengar jelas. Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan tangannya dibalik meja dan menoleh pada Hichoru yang menautkan kedua bola matanya pada dirinya dan Baekhyun.

"Jadi kau ingin menikahi anak angkatku karena cinta pada pandangan pertama begitu?"

"Ya, Hichoru- san."

Hichoru tersenyum sinis dan memainkan gelas kecil dihadapannya. Chanyeol memperhatikan gerak – gerik wanita paruh baya ayu dihadapannya dan menanti – nanti apa selanjutnya yang akan diutarakan wanita itu.

"Aku membesarkannya bukan untuk dinikahi begitu saja." ujarnya lembut nan anggun. "Aku membesarkannya untuk menjadi seorang _Geisha_ yang patut untuk di lihat oleh semua orang dan paling dibanggakan di _Okiya_ ini." ujarnya tenang.

Tangan Chanyeol mengerat saat dirasa jemari Baekhyun mengencang di dalam genggaman tangannya. Ya, Chanyeol tahu apa yang dirasakan Baekhyun kali ini.

"Aku tidak tahu latar belakangmu dan aku seratus persen ragu untuk menyerahkan anak ku dan membiarkan seumur hidupnya untuk mengabdi padamu dan bertekuk lutut di bawahmu Tuan Chanyoru."

"Saya tidak menjadikannya seorang budak. Saya ingin menjadikannya seorang istri yang akan mendampingi saya seumur hidup." ujar Chanyeol tegas.

"Kau tidak lebih dari _Danna_ diluar sana. Mereka sama seperti mu bukan? Sama – sama akan menjadikan Bekuyon seorang _Geisha_ yang hanya bisa melayani mereka tanpa di selingi rasa cinta dan kasih sayang?" Hichoru menatap Chanyeol tajam. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan menatap sang ibu angkat dengan tatapan memelas.

" _Okasan_ , sudahlah."

"Kembali ke kamar mu Bekuyon dan jangan pernah temui lelaki ini lagi." Hichoru menatap Baekhyun tajam, penuh tekanan dan amarah.

" _Okasan!"_ pekik Baekhyun

"Bekuyon kubilang kembali ke kamarmu!" suara Hichoru meninggi penuh perintah.

Baekhyun menatap Hichoru lirih. Ia menoleh pada Chanyeol yang hanya menatapnya lembut dan mengangguk.

"Pergilah." bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol cukup lama, kemudian beralih menatap Hichoru yang masih menatapnya sengit.

"Aku membenci _Okasan_!" teriak Baekhyun kemudian bangkit dan berlari meninggalkan ruangan Hichoru.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya melihat kepergian Baekhyun dan kembali menatap Hichoru yang tengah menutup matanya, Chanyeol menegakan tubuhnya dan kembali menatap Hichoru dengan mantap.

"Sekeras apapun kau menghalangiku untuk menikahi Bekuyon, aku tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan Bekuyon." mantap Chanyeol dengan air muka penuh tekad dan keyakinan. Hichoru tersenyum remeh menatap Chanyeol.

"Lakukan apa yang kau mau. Jangan harap aku akan membuka hatiku untukmu dan membiarkan anaku kau nikahi dan ditelantarkan seperti pria pada umumnya."

Genangan air mata di pelupuk mata Hichoru menandakan bahwa wanita itu sudah terlarut begitu dalam pada emosinya. Tekad Chanyeol semakin bulat mendengar setiap bentuk kata yang Hichoru sampaikan padanya. Chanyeol tidak akan menyerah. Baekhyun miliknya dan ia harus menikahi Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih untuk waktu anda Hichoru- san. Kuharap kau pegang kata – kataku."

Setelah itu, Chanyeol segera meninggalkan Hichoru yang tengah menitikan air matanya.

* * *

 _ **Geisha**_

* * *

 **L** angkah kaki Baekhyun yang berderap cepat menarik perhatian banyak orang, terutama Mina yang sempat berpapasan dengan nya. Mina menatap tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah melewatinya. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Sesaat ia sempat melihat Baekhyun terisak dan menghapus air matanya.

"Ada apa dengan dia?"

Gadis Jepang itu hanya menggedikan bahunya dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju bar. Mina kembali terkejut ketika Chanyeol berlari melewati tubuhnya. Mina menatap tubuh Chanyeol yang semakin menjauh dan berlari ke arah yang sama seperti Baekhyun.

"Apa hari ini ada ajang lari – berlari di _Okiya_?" Mina menggaruk kepalanya. Tanda tanya imajiner seakan memenuhi isi kepalanya. " Aneh sekali."

Sementara itu, Chanyeol terus mengejar langkah kaki Baekhyun yang cepat. Entah bagaimana bisa gadis itu melangkah dengan begitu cepat. Chanyeol berusaha mengejar Baekhyun saat gadis itu akan meraih pintu kamarnya.

"Baekhyun!" panggil Chanyeol. Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya dan menangis saat melihat Chanyeol yang dengan segera menghentikan langkahnya.

Pria tinggi itu segera memeluk Baekhyun dan mengecup ujung rambutnya dengan penuh cinta. Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol. Menangisi segala tindakan Hichoru kepada mereka dan juga pilihan Hichoru terhadap hidupnya.

" _Okasan_ egois! Ia tidak mau melepasku karena aku harus menjadi _Geiko_ disini! Aku muak, Chanyoru! aku ingin kau membawa ku keluar dari sini!" isak Baekhyun lirih. Chanyeol hanya bisa mengelus punggung Baekhyun dan mengecup sisi kepala nya dengan lembut.

"Baekhyun, jangan gegabah!"

"Cepat bawa aku pergi Chanyoru! Jangan dengarkan apa kata _Okasan_. Aku bukan anak kandungnya dan ia tidak berhak atasku!" teriak Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya menghela nafasnya dan mengelus punggung Baekhyun.

"Tidak _Anata_ , itu bukan cara terbaik. Jangan lakukan apapun dan cukup ikuti perintah Hichoru-san." ujar Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun sedih. Gadis itu menggeleng keras dan meremas kemeja Chanyeol dengan jari – jarinya yang lentik.

"Aku benci _Okasan._ Aku tidak mau lagi tinggal disini!" teriaknya frustasi. Chanyeol hanya memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan mengelus punggung gadis itu dengan lembut. Menenangkan kasihnya dengan elusan yang ia berikan.

"Ayo kita pergi Chanyoru." Ujar Baekhyun lemah.

"Apa benar kau membenci ku Baekuyon?"

Baekhyun melepas pelukan Chanyeol dan menoleh pada sumber suara dari belakang mereka. Matanya menangkap Hichoru yang tengah berdiri sambil menatap kedua orang itu sedih. Raut wajah yang kelabu dan juga kesedihan sarat terlihat di wajah cantik Hichoru.

" _Okasan_." bisik Baekhyun dengan wajah dingin.

Chanyeol menatap Hichoru dan meraih tangan Baekhyun yang bebas. Menggenggam nya dan memberi kekuatan pada gadisnya.

"Kita perlu bicara Bekuyon.," ujar Hichoru sambil menatap Baekhyun sedih. "Dan kau Tuan Chanyoru, kau bisa tinggalkan kami sebentar. Aku ingin berbicara dengan Bekuyon." ujar Hichoru tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Baekhyun.

" _Haik."_ jawab Chanyeol sambil menundukan kepalanya. " _Anata,_ ku tinggal sebentar." ujar Chanyeol lembut. Baekhyun mengangguk lemah dan menatap tubuh Chanyeol yang berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Hichoru berdua.

"Kita bicara di dalam saja." ujar Hichoru lirih. Baekhyun mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Hichoru untuk masuk.

Dengan anggun, Hichoru duduk di samping _**futon**_ _( tempat tidur)_ dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk duduk dihadapannya. Hichoru tersenyum miris saat menatap anak angkatnya yang duduk dihadapanya dengan wajah basah dan juga keadaan yang menyedihkan. Hichoru menghela nafasnya dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Bekuyon."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab panggilan Hichoru dan memilih untuk menatap hal lain yang jauh lebih menarik daripada sosok dihadapannya kini. Ia memeluk lututnya dan menyandarkan dagunya diatas lutut.

"Bekuyon, _Okasan_ memanggilmu." ujar Hichoru tegas dengan suara bergetar. "Apa ini yang ku ajarkan kepadamu, huh?dimana sopan santunmu?"

Nada suara Hichoru yang semakin tinggi tidak menggetarkan hati Baekhyun. Gadis itu malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada kedua tungkai kaki miliknya dan mengabaikan Hichoru.

"Bekuyon." panggil Hichoru lagi meskipun tetap gadis itu tetap menghiraukannya.

Hichoru menatap Baekhyun sedih. Ia menghela nafasnya kemudian menutup matanya sejenak untuk menangkan dirinya sesaat.

"Apa ini yang aku ajarkan padamu? Duduk seperti itu? Seorang _Geisha_ tidak pantas ber etika seperti ini. Kau seorang _Geisha_ dan harus berperilaku juga melakukan segala sesuatu dengan penuh sopan santun." ujar Hichoru tegas.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan menoleh pada Hichoru. Ia tersenyum sinis. Hichoru menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan sedih. Ditatap seperti itu oleh orang yang kau kasihi adalah hal yang menyakitkan dan Hichoru mengalami itu semua.

"Aku memang ditakdirkan untuk mengikuti segala arahan mu dan melepaskan segala hak ku. Semua hak ku sudah kau ambil sejak aku diserahkan disini." ujar Baekhyun dengan pandangan sinis , menatap Hichoru di hadapannya. "Bukan begitu, _Okasan_?"

"Baekhyun mengapa kau berbicara seperti itu?" tanya Hichoru sedih.

"Memang seperti itu _Okasan_. Kau sudah mengambil alih kehidupanku dengan segala alasan yang ka berikan padaku. Dari mulai menganggap ku anakmu, dan setelah itu kau mengajarkanku semuanya dengan maksud agar aku menjadi seorang _Geisha_ yang sewaktu – waktu bisa dibawa oleh _Danna_ diluar sana, dan keuntungannya bisa kau raih." ujar Baekhyun penuh kebencian.

Hichoru menatap Baekhyun tak percaya. Ia menitikan air matanya dan memandang Baekhyun sedih.

"Jadi selama ini kau menganggap ku seperti itu?"

Hati Baekhyun ikut teriris melihat air mata yang Hichoru keluarkan. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan berusaha mengabaikan wanita dihadapannya.

"Apalagi setelah Chanyoru datang dan menjelaskan semuanya." tambah Baekhyun. "Kau seakan menjadikanku boneka dan mengatur segala apa yang jadi kehidupanku. Kau bukan orang tua kandungku." tambah Baekhyun.

Senyuman pahit terpatri diwajah cantik Hichoru. Ia menghapus air matanya dan menatap Baekhyun penuh sayang.

"Aku masih ingat." Hichoru menutup matanya. "Empat belas tahun lalu, seorang pria dengan wajah penuh kesusahan membawa seorang gadis kecil berusia lima tahun yang manis dan menggemaskan. Meskipun penampilan gadis manis itu tidak layak, tapi sesuatu seakan menarik diriku ketika melihat kedua bola matanya yang indah."

Baekhyun tahu siapa yang Hichoru maksud. Ia masih berusaha tidak menatap Hichoru dan memilih menatap lantai tanpa minat sedikitpun.

"Dan setelah pria itu menyerahkan gadis cilik dengan mata indah itu padaku, aku semakin yakin bahwa tarikan didalam diriku ini bukan perasaan yang biasa. Aku bisa merasakan perasaan yang setiap insan alami ketika melihat seseorang yang ia cintai, dan itu terjadi padaku ketika aku menatap mata gadis cilik itu." Hichoru tersenyum menatap Baekhyun.

"Sosoknya mengingatkanku akan anak semata wayangku yang telah mantan suami ku bawa dan bahkan aku tidak tahu dimana keberadaannya sejak saat itu." Hichoru menggigit bibir bawahnya dan kembali tersenyum. "Mungkin anakku sudah sebesar gadis cilik itu jika ia masih berada di sisiku." lanjut Hichoru.

"Tahukah kau bahwa aku menyayangi gadis kecil itu sepenuh hidupku? Menyayangi dan mengasihi gadis cilik itu hingga ia tumbuh menjadi gadis remaja yang cantik. Memaksanya untuk belajar segala sesuatu dan tata krama untuk menjadi seorang _Geisha_ agar ia bisa menjadi seorang wanita yang tangguh dan tidak lemah!" Hichoru meneteskan air matanya dengan segala rasa kepedihan dihatinya.

Hati Baekhyun seakan teriris saat melihat air mata yang kembali Hichoru tumpahkan. Ada sebagian di relung hatinya keinginan untuk memeluknya dan menghapus air matanya. Tetapi sebagian lagi menolak untuk itu. Hichoru bergerak mendekati Baekhyun dan mengelus rambut "anaknya" dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Baekhyun tidak menolak dan bahkan ia sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan kesedihan yang Hichoru sampaikan melalui sentuhannya. Seakan ikatan batin mereka begitu kuat meskipun tidak ada setitik darah Hichoru pun yang mengalir di tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aku menyayangimu sejak aku melihat mu untuk pertama kali." Hichoru terisak. Baekhyun menutup matanya dan ikut terisak. Ia menangisi segala kebodohannya yang telah menyakiti hati Hichoru . Dan juga pikirannya melayang ke beberapa tahun lalu saat Hichoru menganggapnya sebagai anak.

"Maafkan aku yang telah memaksamu dan seakan membatasi segala kehendakmu. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, tapi caraku salah." Hichoru semakin terisak dan menumpahkan segala perasaannya pada Baekhyun.

"Dan aku tahu, pria itu tepat untukmu hanya saja."

Hichoru menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya dan membiarkan gadis Jepang bersama dirinya kembali menangis.

" _Okasan."_ panggil Baekhyun dengan tangisannya.

"Aku takut kau disakiti olehnya seperti Hangeng menyakiti ku dan membawa anakku pergi menjauh dariku." ujar Hichoru lembut sambil mengelus punggung Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Chanyoru tidak seperti itu." geleng Baekhyun. Hichoru mengangguk dan kembali mengelus punggung Baekhyun.

"Ya. Aku tahu. Ia orang yang baik dan ia tidak bisa menutupi rasa cintanya padamu, Nak. Aku tahu ia bisa menjagamu, hanya saja aku terlalu takut jika kau disakiti oleh siapapun." Hichoru tersenyum dan menjauhkan tubuhnya. Ia menatap wajah Baekhyun yang penuh air mata, dan menghapus setiap bulir air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi, _Okasan_ tidak suka kau menangis dan bersedih seperti ini seolah aku tidak bisa menjagamu." Hichoru tersenyum dan mengecup kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku karena telah berpikir seperti itu pada _Okasan."_ Baekhyun menyentuh tangan Hichoru yang berada dikedua pipinya. "Telah menuduh _Okasan_ terlalu jauh tanpa tahu hati _Okasan_ mungkin sudah tersakiti karena perkataanku." Baekhyun kembali terisak. Hichoru menggeleng dan memeluk Baekhyun. Ia mencium ujung kepala Baekhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang kemudian kembali memeluknya.

"Lupakan. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu karena itu memang salahku untuk memperlakukanmu selama ini, Bekuyon."

Baekhyun menggeleng dan memeluk Hichoru lebih erat.

"Sekarang temui Chanyoru. Ia pasti khawatir padamu." ujar Hichoru lembut.

"Apa _Okasan_ mengizinkanku untuk bersama dengan Chanyoru saat ini?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menatap Hichoru. Dengan penuh rasa keibuan, Hichoru mengelus pipi kiri Baekhyun.

"Aku merestui kalian. Karena aku percaya Chanyoru akan menjagamu dengan baik." ujarnya lembut. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan kembali memeluk Hichoru.

" _Arigatou, Okasan_. Aku sungguh menyayangi _Okasan_." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. " Terimakasih untuk semua yang _Okasan_ lakukan padaku."

Hichoru mengelus punggung Baekhyun dan menunduk untuk melihat wajah anaknya. "Apapun yang terbaik dan mampu membahagiakan mu akan _Okasan_ lakukan Bekuyon. Karena aku menyayangimu."

* * *

 _ **Geisha**_

* * *

 **P** erasaan resah terus hinggap di hati Chanyeol. Ia menunggu kedatangan Baekhyun yang tak kunjung terlihat didepan kedua netranya. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali ia menghela nafas dan melirik lorong menuju kamar Baekhyun. Memilih untuk memperhatikan pohon sakura yang berada didekat kolam, dan memperhatikan setiap bunga yang terjatuh di permukaan air dan mengambang dengan indah, membentuk pola acak yang menarik.

Hatinya menghangat dan terbuai melihat bagaimana tenangnya air dan bunga sakura yang berjatuhan diatasnya. Perpaduan yang menarik, namun tidak sepenuhnya menjadi perhatian Chanyeol karena tetap hatinya terbagi dua menunggu Baekhyun.

 **Drap Drap Drap**

Suara langkah cepat memecah lamunan Chanyeol. Ia memutar kepalanya dan menatap khawatir Baekhyun yang berjalan cepat kearahnya. Chanyeol segera berdiri dan mendekati Baekhyun. Ia segera memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun saat gadis itu berhenti di hadapannya.

"Baekhyun?apa yang terjadi sayang?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar nan menawan, dan menenggelamlan tubuhnya kedalam pelukan Chanyeol. Awalnya Chanyeol sempat termenung, namun erat tangan Baekhyun yang memeluknya seakan menyadarkannya dan berhasil membuat Chanyeol ikut melingkarkan tangannya, membalas pelukan Baekhyun. Meskipun ia tidak tahu apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi.

"Sayang." panggil Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengecup sekilas dada Chanyeol yang berbalut kemeja, kemudian menengadahkan wajahnya. Chanyeol menunduk dan menatap wajah Baekhyun yang berseri.

"Ayo kita temui orangtuamu ke Korea." ujar Baekhyun ceria.

Pria dihadapannya hanya mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap Baekhyun bingung. Baekhyun masih menatap Chanyeol dengan kedua alisnya yang ia naikan.

"Baekhyun aku tidak mengerti, tolong jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, _Anata_." jelas Chanyeol lembut sambil menghapus wajah Baekhyun dengan noda bekas air mata di pipinya. Chanyeol yakin kekasihnya ini baru saja menangis, tapi ia tidak mau membahas hal tersebut ditengah untaian senyuman manis di wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum tipis. Ia mengelus leher Chanyeol dan kembali tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang polos nan ayu.

" _Okasan_ mengizinkanku untuk ikut denganmu ke Korea. Ia bahkan sudah merelakanku untuk mengikutimu dan menjadi istri dari padamu untuk selama – lamanya." ujar Baekhyun lembut.

"Sebentar Baekhyun, aku tidak mengerti." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun penuh tanya dengan alisnya yang menyatu. "Hichoru dengan mudahnya memberikan izin padamu untuk ikut denganku sedang beberapa saat lalu ia begitu membenciku hingga tidak memperbolehkanku untuk menikahiku." ujar Chanyeol.

" Huft, kenapa calon suamiku jadi telat berpikir seperti ini?" kekeh Baekhyun. Ia kembali mengelus leher Chanyeol dan memberi Chanyeol satu kecupan di bibirnya.

" Mungkin semua ini salahku karena aku telah menuduh _Okasan_ yang tidak benar. Menyuarakan isi hatiku tanpa tahu hati _Okasan_ tersakiti. Aku lebih mementingkan rasa tidak terima saat ia melarangmu menikahiku tanpa tahu alasan apa yang _Okasan_ sembunyikan di balik ini semua." Baekhyun tersenyum lirih. Chanyeol menurunkan tangannya dan memeluk pinggang Baekhyun.

"Lalu?" tanya Chanyeol lembut.

"Pada akhirnya segala keluh kesah ku berbuah hasil. _Okasan_ tidak seburuk yang aku pikirkan." Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian merapikan rambut Chanyeol yang sedikit berantakan. " Ia melakukan ini semua, menjadikanku seorang _Geisha_ dan melatihku sedemikan rupa karena ia mencintaiku dan sudah menyayangiku seperti darah dagingnya sendiri." lanjut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak melepaskan kedua netra nya dari Baekhyun dan tetap mendengarkan apa yang kekasih mungilnya utarakan.

"Hingga akhirnya _Okasan_ mengizinkanku untuk meraih kebahagiaanku sendiri." Baekhyun menatap kedua bola mata Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh cinta dari kedua matanya. "Yaitu dengan mengizinkanku untuk mengikutimu ke Korea."

Kurva dibibir Chanyeol bergerak dengan perlahan keatas karena hantaran perasaan bahagia yang ia dengarkan langsung dari kedua belah bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Ya. Itu semua benar _Anata_."

Tanpa tedeng aling – aling, Chanyeol segera memeluk Baekhyun dan mencium sisi kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang. Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol.

"Ini adalah hal yang membahagiakan. Aku sungguh berterimakasih pada Hichoru- San. Sungguh Baekhyun! Aku sangat bahagia!"

"Aku juga bahagia, Chanyoru."

"Setelah ini hanya ada kita, tidak ada orang lain."bisik Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lembut dan mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Baekhyun.

Tak jauh dari mereka, Hichoru menatap sepasang sejoli itu dan tersenyum melihat mereka penuh haru. Ya, Hichoru tahu kini apa yang menjadi kebahagiaan Baekhyun sesungguhnya.

* * *

 _ **Geisha**_

* * *

 **P** egangan tangan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol semakin mengerat saat pesawat akan segera terbang. Para _Flight Attendant_ telah bersiap untuk kembali ke tempat duduk mereka. Lampu sudah dimatikan, dan Baekhyun hanya menutup matanya.

"Aku takut Chanyoru. Ini pertama kalinya aku menaiki pesawat." ujar Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar. Chanyeol melirik pemandangan diluar dimana pesawat tengah berjalan cepat sebelum meluncur ke atas. Ia mengelus bahu Baekhyun untuk menenangkannya.

"Baekhyun, bukalah matamu."

"Tidak! Aku takut!" pekik Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengelus pipi Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, kau tidak usah menatap keluar sana. Tatap aku saja dan aku yakin kau tidak akan takut lagi." ujar Chanyeol lembut. Baekhyun menggeleng kuat sambil menutup matanya. Pria itu menghela nafas dan melirik pesawat yang sudah melaju kencang, bersiap untuk melayang di angkasa. Roda pesawat pun sudah mulai meninggalkan daratan, dan detik itu juga Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedikit merasa tenang ketika Chanyeol melumat bibirnya lembut dan memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat. Ia mulai mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol dan membalas pagutan Chanyeol.

Sambil memegang leher Baekhyun, Chanyeol melepas pagutannya dan tersenyum saat Baekhyun berusaha membuka matanya.

"Bukalah matamu."bisik Chanyeol sambil merapikan helaian rambut Baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya.

"Sekarang kita sudah berada di atas. Lihatlah pemandangan diluar sana, indah sekali Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol horor. Ia tetap tidak berani melihat kebelakang, tepat ke jendela. Chanyeol mengelus tangan Baekhyun dan tersenyum menenangkan.

"Percayalah _Anata_. Kau pasti akan menyukainya. Percayalah padaku." ujar Chanyeol provokatif. Baekhyun memegang tangan Chanyeol dengan tangannya yang mulai berkeringat.

"Ada aku disini, kau tidak usah takut. Kau percaya padaku bukan?" tanya Chanyeol meyakinkan. Baekhyun mengangguk cepat.

"Kalau begitu berbaliklah dan lihatlah pemandangan diluar sana." dagu Chanyeol menunjuk jendela dibelakang Baekhyun. Gadis itu menghembuskan nafasnya dan dengan ragu membalikan tubuhnya. Ia membalikan tubuhnya perlahan, sedang Chanyeol tersenyum lebar saat Baekhyun berusaha menghadang rasa takutnya.

Dan saat mata Baekhyun menatap gumpalan awan dengan langit biru yang terpampang indah di hadapannya, ia hanya bisa menatapnya kagum dengan rasa bahagia yang mendalam. Tuhan begitu baik, mampu menciptakan pemandangan seindah ini dan Baekhyun berterimakasih atas sang pencipta karena Dia mampu menciptakan hal seindah ini.

"Benar bukan? Langit itu terlihat indah." ujar Chanyeol sambil memeluk Baekhyun dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun. Gadis itu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Kau benar. Ini indah _Anata_."

"Tapi lebih indah kau." ujar Chanyeol sambil mencium pipi Baekhyun. Gadis Jepang itu terkekeh dan mencubit hidung Chanyeol.

"Gombal!"

* * *

 _ **Geisha**_

* * *

 **G** esekan antara dua alat vital yang berbeda dan panas membuat desahan Baekhyun berhasil lolos dari bibirnya. Diatas kloset, Chanyeol duduk sambil memangku tubuh mungil Baekhyun diatasnya. Dengan penuh nafsu ia menciumi punggung Baekhyun yang terbuka, tangan kananya bergerak aktif untuk meremas kedua dada Baekhyun yang sudah keluar dan mencuat dari bra nya.

"Kita harus cepat nghh."lenguh Baekhyun. Ia memegang tangan Chanyeol yang bergerak menusuk pintu masuk bawahnya. Baekhyun sengaja menggesekan miliknya dengan milik Chanyeol yang sudah keras.

"Aku masukan sekarang, Baekhyun."

Gadis itu menutup mulutnya saat Chanyeol memasukan miliknya dengan lembut. Dengan gerakan teratur, Chanyeol mulai menaik turunkan pinggangnya sedang Baekhyun menahan kedua tangannya di dinding dan menggigit bibirnya.

Kedua tangan Chanyeol bergerak keatas dan meremas dada Baekhyun yang menggantung. Ia menciumi tengkuk Baekhyun dan tetap bergerak dibawah. Baekhyun menutup matanya dan tersenyum melirik dadanya yang Chanyeol remas.

"Kau menyetubuhiku seakan kita tidak bertemu bertahun tahun lebih." kekeh Baekhyun dengan bisikan.

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya dan tersenyum. Baekhyun menaik turunkan tubuhnya dan ikut meremas tangan Chanyeol yang berada di dadanya. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya saat Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggangnya.

Kamar kecil di pesawat memang bukan pilihan yang baik, tapi akan menjadi pilihan pertama ketika syahwat mu tengah berada diatas, itu yang mereka pikirkan.

"Ah, lebih cepat _Anata."_ pinta Baekhyun. Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Dan saat itulah ia menyemburkan cairan benihnya didalam Baekhyun. Gadis itu masih bergerak dan beberapa detik kemudian, ia pun mendapatkan kedatangannya dengan bagian bawahnya yang menyempit. Chanyeol menikmati miliknya yang seakan dipijat.

Ia meraih tissue dan membantu Baekhyun untuk mengangkat pantatnya. Ia membersihkan cairannnya yang berada di daerah selatan Baekhyun dan mengelapnya dengan tissue. Begitupula ketika ia melihat miliknya yang sudah lemas. Dengan lembut ia mengelapnya sampai kering dan tak berbekas.

Baekhyun berdiri dan menaikan celana dalamnya, kemudian menurunkan rok pendeknya. Dengan telaten ia membantu Chanyeol menaikan sleting celananya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

" _Aishiteru_ , Bekuyon"

"Terimakasih untuk pelayanan singkatnya, Tuan Chanyoru." balas Baekhyun dengan kerlingan di matanya.

* * *

 _ **Geisha**_

* * *

 **P** erpaduan yang sempurna

Itu yang Baekhyun pikirkan saat ia duduk berhadapan dengan Nyonya Park dan Tuan Park, Kedua orang yang berhasil membesarkan pria yang duduk disampingnya ini.

Mereka sempurna. Paras yang indah dan kekayaan yang melimpah. Bahkan senyum dikedua wajah mereka menandakan bahwa mereka bukan orang yang harus Baekhyun jauhi. Mereka terlihat baik. Dan kebaikan mereka terbukti saat Nyonya Park memegang tangan Baekhyun dan menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Kami sudah tahu dari Chanyeol tentang kau sebelumnya." ujar Nyonya Park lembut dengan aksen Jepangnya yang kental. " Dan kami tidak akan mempermasalahkan itu karena kami tahu meskipun kau bekerja di tempat seperti itu, kau adalah gadis yang baik dan manis." tambahnya. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menatap Nyonya Park dengan haru.

"Itu semua masa lalu, Bekuyon." ujar Tuan Park. "Tidak ada lagi yang perlu kau khawatirkan karena kami menerima mu disini, dikeluarga ini. Membuka pintu rumah ini lebar – lebar untukmu, dan menjadikan mu anggota keluarga kami karena kau akan menikahi anggota keluarga Park yang kami kasihi." ujar Tuan Park tak kalah lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Otomatis kau akan menjadi anak kami." tambah Nyonya Park. "Jadi panggilah kami seperti Chanyeol memanggil kami." Nyonya Park tersenyum lebar sambil mengelus pipi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Mama." ujar Baekhyun sambil menatap Nyonya Park. "Papa." netranya bergulir pada Tuan Park.

"Nah!" ujar Tuan Park bahagia. Baekhyun terkekeh dan membelalakan matanya saat Nyonya Park mencium pipinya.

"Chanyeol! Kau tidak pernah bilang kekasihmu secantik ini! " ujar Nyonya Park gemas sambil mencubit kecil pipi Baekhyun. Gadis Jepang itu terdiam karena Chanyeol dan ibunya berinteraksi dengan bahasa Korea.

"Papa, lihatlah! Mama mencubit pipi calon istriku!" adu Chanyeol kesal pada Tuan Park. Baekhyun terkekeh melihat wajah merajuk Chanyeol yang belum pernah ia perlihatkan.

"Bekuyon, kau harus bersabar karena kedua orang berusia jauh ini memang terkadang seperti anak kecil." ujar Tuan Park dengan bahasa Jepangnya yang fasih.

" _Haik_." jawab Baekhyun.

"Ah, gemasnya! Mama jadi ingin memgadopsi mu saja kalau begini." ujar Nyonya Park sambil mengelus pipi Baekhyun gemas. "Seharusnya kau cari saja lelaki yang lebih muda dari Chanyeol. Ia sudah terlalu tua! Kau masih muda dan menggemaskan, masih bisa mendapatkan yang lebih muda!" ujar sang Ibu dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari sepasang bibirnya.

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya dan terkekeh. Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas dan menatap ibunya kesal.

"Itulah Mama. Terobsesi dengan anak perempuan yang menggemaskan sampai lupa siapa anak yang sebenarnya." ujar Chanyeol kesal. Baekhyun hanya terkekeh dan memeluk lengan Chanyeol.

"Kya! Sayang, lihatlah anak kita dan Baekhyun terlihat cocok!" ujar Nyonya Park heboh.

"Sudah sayang sudah! Mengapa kau selalu seperti ini!" ujar Tuan Park sambil menatap istrinya bingung.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh dan mencium kening Baekhyun dengan lembut.

* * *

 _ **Geisha**_

* * *

 **D** engan beribu alasan, Chanyeol membujuk Nyonya Park untuk membiarkan Baekhyun menginap di apartement miliknya pribadi di Busan. Mengingat Nyonya Park terlalu terobsesi dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak mau waktu berharga nya dengan Baekhyun terbuang hanya karena sang ibu yang memonopoli Baekhyun.

Maka dari itu, Chanyeol segera memboyong Baekhyun menuju Busan dan membiarkan calon istrinya untuk tinggal disana.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan menceritakan kehidupan mereka masing – masing, seraya membuka pribadi masing – masing agar nanti saat mereka memasuki dunia pernikahan, mereka tidak akan lagi memiliki rahasia karena satu sama lain sudah saling mengetahui pribadi masing – masing.

"Kau sangat suka strawberry ya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memegang setir mobilnya. Baekhyun mengangguk dan memainkan jemari Chanyeol yang berada di pahanya.

"Sangat. Kalau kau?"

"Aku hampir menyukai segala jenis buah. Tetapi pisang akan menjadi buah favoritku." jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun terkekeh dan mengecup pipi Chanyeol.

"Nanti, ajari aku bahasa Korea ya? Aku kan harus menguasai bahasa ibu dari suamiku." ujar Baekhyun.

" _Haik_! Apapun yang kau minta aku turuti." jawab Chanyeol sambil memutar setir mobilnya. Baekhyun menatap jalanan diluar saat mobil Chanyeol sudah bergerak lebih pelan.

Mobil Chanyeol bergerak memasuki satu kawasan apartement elit, berjalan terus menuju _basement_ dan berhenti di satu space yang kosong. Chanyeol menarik rem tangannya dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Ia keluar terlebih dahulu, kemudian berjalan ke arah lain dan membukakan pintu Baekhyun. Dengan mesra ia meraih tangan Baekhyun dan mengecupnya.

"Chanyoru kau seperti di drama – drama saja." Baekhyun tersenyum malu. Chanyeol terkekeh dan merangkul bahu Baekhyun. Ia menggiring Baekhyun menuju lift dan memasukinya. Ia memencet angka 27 dan menutup liftnya.

Chanyeol merangkul pinggang Baekhyun dan memagut bibirnya. Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol dan tersenyum saat lelakinya mengelus pinggangnya lembut. Kaki Baekhyun berjinjit dan turut membalas ciuman Chanyeol yang cukup menuntut. Mata Baekhyun terbuka saat lift berhenti. Ia menghapus jejak liur di ujung bibir Chanyeol dan menggandeng tangannya.

"Ayo." ajak Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengikuti kemanapun langkah Chanyeol, sambil sesekali mereka saling melempar guyon ataupun godaan dari Chanyeol yang mengecup lehernya.

Keduanya berhenti didepan satu pintu dengan nomor 61. Chanyeol memencet beberapa nomor dan pintu pun terbuka. Baekhyun menatap nya dengan takjub dan tak percaya saat Chanyeol menyalakan lampu sehingga ruangan itu kini sudah tidak lagi gulita.

"Ini milikmu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Iya. Dan kini kau tinggal di sini." ujar Chanyeol sambil menutup pintu kemudian memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Aku takjub kau memiliki tempat ini. Kau mendapatkannya dengan uang mu sendiri?"

"Tentu!"

"Kau lelaki yang hebat dan sukses." puji Baekhyun. Gadis itu melepas pelukan Chanyeol dan berjalan mengitari apartement Chanyeol yang luas, dengan design rumah Jepang.

"Apa kau sangat mencintai Jepang hingga ruangan ini pun kau dekor sedemikian rupa sehingga aku seakan berada di Jepang saat ini?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Iya. Aku sangat mencintai Jepang." ujar Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan kekasih kecilnya ."Jepang menyimpan banyak kenangan berharga untuk ku. Sehingga aku mengubah apartement ini dengan seleraku sendiri." tambah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya dan tersenyum menggoda pada Chanyeol. Pria itu tahu maksud dari senyum kelinci manisnya. Ia memilih memperhatikan Baekhyun yang menyibakan rambut panjangnya.

" _Anata_." panggil Baekhyun manja.

"Ya?"

"Aku sudah merindukanmu lagi." rengeknya manja. Chanyeol berjalan perlahan mendekati Baekhyun, dan saat jarak mereka hanya beberapa meter, Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku mungkin bisa membeli beberapa pengaman terlebih dahulu jika kau tidak ingin aku mengeluarkannya di dalam." goda Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun penuh nafsu.

"Tidak ada pengaman. Aku lebih suka kau yang berada didalamku langsung." bisik Baekhyun.

"Seperti apa yang kau inginkan, _Anata."_

Tubuh Chanyeol mendekat dan segera mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan rakus, sambil memboyong tubuh mungil itu kekamarnya.

* * *

 _ **Geisha**_

* * *

 **M** alam ini, Chanyeol mendatangi apartemennya dengan kantung kertas bertuliskan merk pakaian wanita ternama. Juga satu kantung berukuran kecil dengan merk yang sama. Tidak main – main dengan penampilannya malam ini, ia berbalut jas mahal dengan potongan yang nyaris membuatnya terlihat sempurna bak dewa dalam Mitologi Yunani. Tampan dan sempurna!

Ia memencet angka yang tertulis didalam ingatannya. Kemudian membuka pintu dan memasuki apartemen miliknya. Segera ia tutup pintu apartemennya dan tersenyum saat ia mendengar nyanyian merdu dari dalam kamar. Tas yang ia jinjing ia taruh diatas sofa dan tungkainya berjalan menuju kamar. Beberapa jam lalu Chanyeol sudah menghubunginya dan memintanya untuk bersiap. Pasti kekasih kecilnya itu kini baru selesai mandi. Chanyeol tersenyum saat mendapati kekasihnya tengah mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, sambil bercermin dan tersenyum lebar mendendangkan sebuah lagu.

" _Anata_."

Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya dan tersenyum lebar. Langkah kaki kecilnya membawanya ke arah Chanyeol, dan ia segera memeluk tubuh tinggi tegap itu.

"Kupikir siapa." ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengecup pelipis Baekhyun dan menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Sebentar. Akan kuambilkan sesuatu." ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun melepas pelukannya saat Chanyeol berjalan keluar dan menebak apa yang pria nya itu lakukan. Beberapa detik kemudian, Chanyeol datang dengan dua buah kantung kertas di tangan kirinya.

"Pakailah pakaian didalam sini. Aku akan menunggumu diluar." Chanyeol menyerahkan dua tas itu pada Baekhyun yang mana diterima Baekhyun dengan senang hati.

"Kau tunggu diluar ya, aku akan bersiap."

Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun dan tersenyum pada gadis Jepang itu, berjalan menjauh dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Chanyeol tak sabar ingin melihat bagaimana penampilan Baekhyun malam ini.

Tubuh tegapnya ia jatuhkan ke atas sofa, matanya menutup untuk berisitrahat singkat seperti yang sering ia lakukan disela – sela waktu sibuknya. Rasa letih yang mulai menyerang Chanyeol kembali hadir mengingat sepanjang hari ini dia menghabiskan waktunya untuk di kantor, dan meninggalkan Baekhyun di apartement. Bagusnya, gadis itu bukan salah satu deretan gadis manja yang tidak mengerti urusan kekasihnya. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol sibuk sehingga ia mengerti mengapa hari ini kekasihnya tidak menemaninya.

Lama Chanyeol tertidur singkat diatas sofanya, tanpa sadar kini Baekhyun sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan balutan gaun malam berwarna hijau zamrud yang pas dan _sexy_ ditubuhnya yang matang. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Chanyeol yang tertidur. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Chanyeol dan mengusap wajah Chanyeol dengan lembut.

" _Anata,_ kalau kau letih istirahat saja. Kita tidak usah pergi malam ini. Kau tidur saja."

Netra Chanyeol seakan dimanjakan ketika kelopak matanya secara perlahan tertarik keatas. Objek dihadapannya kini terlampau indah untuk dilewatkan. Dengan manja Chanyeol meringkuk kedalam pelukan Baekhyun, dan memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya.

"Chanyoru."

"Tidak boleh." ujar Chanyeol sambil menutup matanya. "Kita harus pergi malam ini."

"Tapi kau keletihan, Chanyoru. Tidur saja ya? Kita bisa menundanya besok."

Chanyeol menaikkan kepalanya dan tersenyum dengan mata nya yang sayu. Ia mengecup bibir Baehyun yang sudah dipulas dengan lipstick berwarn _nude_.

"Aku sudah tidak mengantuk karena menciumu." ujarnya penuh semangat. Baekhyun menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Hah? Aneh sekali." ujar Baekhyun kebingungan. "Hanya karena mencium ku kau sudah tidak mengantuk."

"Itu artinya kau adalah penyemangatku disaat ku letih." Chanyeol memegang kedua sisi kepala Baekhyun dan kembali mengecupnya sekilas. Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Ayo kita pergi." ujar Chanyeol sambil bangkit dan merapikan jas nya yang sedikit kusut karena tertidur. Baekhyun turut bangkit dan membantu Chanyeol merapikan jas nya.

Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun. Berhasil membuat gadis itu tersipu akan tatapannya yang mampu membuat hatinya membuncah saat ini.

" _ **Anatawa Totemo kireidato omoimasu**_ _(kamu sangat cantik)."_ ujar Chanyeol sungguh – sungguh.

" _ **Arigatou**_ _( terimakasih)."_ jawab Baekhyun sambil tersipu malu. Chanyeol menarik tangan kiri Baekhyun dan mengaitkan kedua jemari mereka.

"Kau siap untuk malam ini?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku siap."

* * *

 _ **Geisha**_

* * *

 **U** ntuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun menginjakan kaki di restoran ternama dengan segala kemewahan yang ada. Seumur – umur ia belum pernah mendatangi tempat seperti ini, dan berusaha dalam hatinya untuk terlihat wajar dan tidak norak. Tangan nya masih terkait dengan tangan Chanyeol yang hangat. Ia melirik beberapa meja yang sudah diisi pasangan – pasangan yang terlihat bahagia, juga dengan penampilan yang tak kalah _glamour_ nya dengan dirinya dan Chanyeol.

 _apa ini restaurany khusus orang kaya?_ Batin Baekhyun.

Kaki Baekhyun terus melangkah mengikuti kemanapun Chanyeol pergi. Sampai Chanyeol membawanya ke salah satu meja yang tersedia di balkon. Satu – satunya meja yang terletak di luar dan langsung menghadap langit luas. Tidak seperti meja lain. Chanyeol menarik salah satu kursi dan menuntun Baekhyun untuk duduk disitu.

"Terimakasih." ujar Baekhyun saat ia bagian bawahnya berhasil mendarat diatas kursi. Chanyeol berjalan ke arah lain dan duduk di kursi lainnya, di sebrang Baekhyun. Ia melempar senyum pada Baekhyun sebelum melambaikan tangannya, memanggil seorang _waitres_ yang sedari tadi sudah berdiri di dekat pintu penghubung antara balkon dengan ruangan.

"Selamat malam Tuan Park Chanyeol." Sapa _waitres_ itu dengan hormat. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Bawakan aku makanan yang biasa kupesan." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menoleh pada waitress itu.

"Baik Tuan."

"Tambahan. Aku butuh satu botol _champagne_ sebagai minuman pembuka."tambah pria bertubuh semampai itu.

"Baik Tuan. Kami akan menyajikan pesanan Anda." Ujar sang _waitress_ kemudian izin untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Sepeninggal sang _waitress_ , Chanyeol meraih tangan kiri Baekhyun dan mengelusnya. Gadis yang tengah menatap pemandangan perkotaan dari atas balkon segera menoleh pada Chanyeol dan tersenyum. Ia menaruh tangan kanan nya diatas tangan Chanyeol dan mengelusnya.

"Kau suka?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk. Di mata Chanyeol, mahluk terindah dan tercantik di hadapannya ini kian menggoda dengan balutan gaun yang ia berikan. Chanyeol bersyukur, ia bisa menemukan Baekhyun tepat pada waktunya. Dua insan yang terlarut dalam romansa manis yang mereka bangun dari hari ke hari. Dan pada malam ini, cinta itu semakin melambung nan tinggi kala keduanya menikmati ikatan batin satu sama lain dibawah langit Seoul yang penuh bintang.

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut saat _waitress_ tadi membawakan satu botol _Champagne_ dengan dua gelas yang sudah terisi _champagne_. Ada kemungkinan sang _waitress_ memang sudah mengisinya di belakang sehingga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bisa segera menikmatinya.

 _Waitress_ itu menaruh satu gelas dihadapan Chanyeol, dan satu gelas di hadapan Baekhyun. Sedang botol _champagne_ yang ia bawa ia taruh di tengah – tengah mereka, bersebalahan dengan vas bunga penghias meja mereka

"Makanan akan dihidangan sekitar 10 menit lagi Tuan. Jika berkenan, bolehkah Anda menunggu?" tanya _waitress_ tersebut. Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya dan tersenyum tipis pada _waitress_ itu.

"Ah. Tentu saja. Kami akan menunggunya."

"Terimakasih Tuan dan Nyonya. Silahkan dinikmati menu pertama Anda." Ujar sang _waitress_ kemudian kembali ketempatnya dan meninggalkan kedua insan ini.

Chanyeol mengangkat gelasnya, diikuti Baekhyun yang mengikutinya.

"Bersulang untuk pernikahan kita yang akan dilakukan beberapa minggu lagi." Ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

" _Cheers."_ Sambut Baekhyun. Keduanya saling mendekatkan bibir gelas mereka, dan meminum cairan beralkohol itu. Dengan ujung matanya, Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang meminum _champagne_ nya.

Jantung Chanyeol berdegup saat Baekhyun menjauhkan gelasnya dan mengernyit. Ia memegang bibirnya dan menatap Chanyeol. Sesuatu masuk kedalam mulutnya dan untung saja Baekhyun tidak menelannya.

Chanyeol ikut menjauhkan gelasnya, dan menatap Baekhyun yang menaruh gelasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari mulutnya. Baekhyun termenung ketika kilauan yang ia yakini tadi hampir tertelan olehnya kini sudah berada diantara telunjuk dan ibu jarinya dengan sinaran cantik, pantulan cahaya yang menyinari benda itu.

Cincin manis dengan berlian kecil yang menghiasi tengahnya.

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol yang tersenyum tipis. Pria itu berdiri, dan berlutut disamping Baekhyun. Ia menarik tangan kanan Baekhyun beserta cincin yang tengah ia pegang.

"Maafkan aku karena hampir membuatmu menelan cincin ini." Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut. Baekhyun masih menatap Chanyeol dan menuntut penjelasan dari prianya.

"Karena saat itu aku belum mempersiapkan apapun saat melamarmu, maka malam ini aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya untuk menyatakan keinginan ku menikahimu selayaknya seseorang yang tengah melamar kekasihnya." Ujar Chanyeol lembut. Seakan tersadar, Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya dan menatap Chanyeol haru. Ada rona kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajah cantiknya. Siapapun tak bisa mengelak itu.

"Jadi Bekuyon, ," ujar Chanyeol tenang. "Dengan ini aku Park Chanyeol melamarmu,untuk menjadi istriku, menjadi sosok yang aku temui disisi ranjangku dipagi hari, dan menjadi pendampingku sampai hari tua kita." Chanyeol meraih tangan kanan Baekhyun dan mengecupnya.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum dengan air mata yang tertahan dikelopak matanya.

"Apa kau bersedia Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol, menatap kedalaman mata Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja bodoh!" Baekhyun memukul pelan bahu Chanyeol. "Tidak ada kata lain selain menerimamu!" tangis Baekhyun pun pecah. Tidak ingin melihat semakin banyak air mata yang mengalir dari mata Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Baekhyun dan mengecup tangannya.

"Oh, sayang." Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya dan mengecup kepalanya dengan penuh cinta. Baekhyun masih terisak dan memeluk punggung Chanyeol.

"Ayo kita buat rencana. Sejak malam ini sampai beberapa tahun ke depan, kita akan menceritakan kisah ini pada anak – anak kita. Tentang aku yang melamarmu, kisah cinta kita yang singkat namun penuh makna." Ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Baekhyun mengangguk didalam pelukan Chanyeol.

" _Aishiteru_ Bekuyon." Bisik Chanyeol sambil mengecup bahu Baekhyun.

" _Aishiteru_." Balas Baekhyun lirih.

* * *

 _ **Geisha**_

* * *

 **M** alam syahdu berhasil Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lewati. Beruntungnya, hujan datang ketika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah tiba di apartement tanpa takut hujan membasahi tubuh mereka. Entah itu karena hujan, atau karena _feromon_ Baekhyun yang terlalu tinggi atau karena gelombang sexual diantara mereka yang didasari cinta.

Sehingga saat mereka berpandangan didalam kotak besi yang mampu membawa mereka ke lantai atas dengan penuh nafsu Chanyeol segera menarik leher Baekhyun dan mengulum bibir ber _lipstick_ nude itu. Bibir manis dan menggoda yang ia permainkan dengan lidah handalnya. Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol dan mulai membalas ciuman Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun sehingga kini Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang. Kecupan – kecupan menggelitik leher Baekhyun yang sudah berusaha menahan desahannya. Tangan Chanyeol tak tinggal diam, ia mulai menaikkan gaun bawah Baekhyun dan mengelus pahanya. Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di atas bahu Chanyeol dan membiarkan lelaki itu mendominasi setiap apa yang mereka lakukan di _lift_.

"Ah!"

Baekhyun memekik saat lehernya digigit Chanyeol.

"Sebegitu gemasnya kah kau sampai mengigit ku?"

"Bukan hanya disini." Chanyeol menunjuk leher Baekhyun. "Disini pun, aku ingin membuat tanda gigitan ku." Ujarnya sambil meremas dada besar Baekhyun.

Gadis Jepang itu kembali melenguh saat tangan Chanyeol mengelus kewanitaannya dari luar celana dalamnya. Tangan Baekhyun menggengam lengan Chanyeol erat saat telunjuk Chanyeol memainkan tonjolan kecil di bawah sana. Mata Chanyeol bergulir menatap Baekhyun yang terpejam sambil menggigit bibirnya.

 _Lift_ pun berhenti, tanda mereka harus keluar. Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun dan mengalungkan kaki nya di sekitar pinggangnya, membelitkan lidahnya dengan lidah Baekhyun sambil berjalan menuju kamar nya.

Bertukar liur, saling mengecap rasa , itulah yang mereka lakukan di sepanjang lorong. Dengan susah payah, dan harus membagi konsentrasinya antara mencium Baekhyun atau membuka pintu kamarnya. Chanyeol berusaha membuka pintu kamar, dengan Baekhyun yang mengambil alih permainan sambil melilitkan lidah nya dengan Chanyeol.

 _Pintu brengsek_

Chanyeol mengumpat ketika pintu itu sulit dibuka karena ia salah memencet password. Kembali Chanyeol berkonsentrasi, dan pintupub terbuka. Ia merangkul pinggang Baekhyun dan menutup pintu cepat.

Masih berciuman sambil berjalan menuju kamar. Baekhyun dengan setia mengalungkan kakinya sedang lelaki itu telah membawanya ke kasur dan menidurkannya dengan lembut.

"Eungh."

Sasaran Chanyeol tetap pada leher Baekhyun. Rambutnya yang tergelung ke atas memudahkan Chanyeol untuk mencicipi leher itu. Baekhyun menggoda kejantanan Chanyeol dengan lututnya, membuat lelaki itu mendesis.

"Selama ini aku diajarkan teknik bercinta oleh para senior." Ujar Baekhyun dengan nada _sexy_. "Mau ku praktekan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menarik lembut wajah Chanyeol agar menatapnya. Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas.

" Dengan senang hati."

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya sehingga ia kini berada diatas Chanyeol, mendudukan tubuhnya diatas pinggang Chanyeol. Ia melirik meja dan melihat tusuk konde miliknya. Chanyeol masih memperhatikan Baekhyun diatasnya yang tengah melepas ikatan rambutnya sehingga kini rambut indah itu tergerai, menambah kesan seksual. Dan kini, sambil mengambil tusuk konde yang berada di meja kecil di samping kasur, Baekhyun kembali menggulung rambutnya dan menahannya dengan tusuk konde itu.

"Ah, _My beautifull geisha._ " Puji Chanyeol. Baekhyun mulai melepas jas Chanyeol dan melemparnya ke lantai. Menyusul dasi, juga kemeja Chanyeol yang ia buka.

" _Anata."_ Panggil Chanyeol nikmat saat Baekhyun mengelus dua tonjolan di dada Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengelus perut Chanyeol yang terbentuk, dan mulai menjilati leher Chanyeol dengan lidahnya yang lembut dan basah.

"Eungh." Chanyeol melenguh nikmat. Kejantanannya semakin keras saat lidah Baekhyun menjilati lehernya, kemudian turun ke dadanya, perutnya, tak lupa juga kedua bahunya dan tangannya. Chanyeol bahkan tersenyum saat Baekhyun memasukan jari – jarinya kedalam mulutnya.

Tangan Baekhyun bergerak untuk meremas kejantanan Chanyeol, disusul lenguhan lelaki itu. Dengan lembut Baekhyun melepas celana Chanyeol beserta dalamannya sehingga pedang panjang besar itu terlihat jelas didepannya, mengacung dengan tegak.

"Baekhyun." Lenguh Chanyeol. Baekhyun kembali menjilat pinggang Chanyeol, paha Chanyeol yang kokoh, lutut dan betis Chanyeol dengan sensual _._

 _Nikmatnya_ , batin Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyentuh kejantanan dan kantung kecil dibawah kejantanan Chanyeol. Ia mendekati wajah Chanyeol dan mengecupnya.

"Mereka mengajariku untuk memberikan _mandi kucing_ pada pelangganku." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Lakukan pelajaran lainnya." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menahan nafsunya karena sesuatu yang telah berdiri itu tidak disentuh Baekhyun sekalipun.

Bibir itu kembali bergerak diarea telinga Chanyeol dan menghembuskan nafas hangatnya. Chanyeol menutup matanya dan menikmati setiap nafas Baekhyun di telinganya.

Sex, Kamar bernuansa Jepang, dan Baekhyun. Menjadi perpaduan yang pas malam itu.

"Hangat nafasmu sehangat hembusan angin di sungai Kamo" ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengigit kecil telinga Chanyeol.

Mata Chanyeol membuka dan melirik pakaian Baekhyun yang masih lengkap. Ia mengerutkan alisnya.

"Mengapa kau masih berpakaian lengkap sedang aku tidak?"

"Karena aku yang akan melayanimu, _Anata_." Jawab Baekhyun sambil mengedipkan matanya. Jemari Baekhyun mengelus dada Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Ini disebut teknik _gigit_ dan _hembusan nafas_. Harus dilakukan agar gairah kita semakin meninggi."

"Tanpa inipun gairahku akan selalu naik jika bersamamu, sayang." Kekeh Chanyeol. Baekhyun bergerak kebawah dan tersenyum saat melihat kejantanan Chanyeol.

"Ah." Chanyeol mendesah saat jemari Baekhyun menggengamnya. Memasukannya kemulut dan memainkannya dengan lidah

 _God damn, she's the best!_

Chanyeol resah saat Baekhyun memainkan kelaminnya, membuatnya seperti akan membuka tutup botol dengan giginya, dan memasukan seluruh miliknya kemulutnya yang kecil. Mendiamkannya sesaat, dan memberi getaran dari suaranya.

"Oh." Chanyeol kembali melenguh nikmat saat Baekhyun melakukannya dan menggerakan kepalanya ke kiri dan kekanan. Chanyeol melirik kebawah, dan memperhatikan bibir Baekhyun yang kuncup bak bunga. Bahkan kini Baekhyun telah memberikan gigitan kecil di sepanjang kejantanannya dan juga pijatan di kantung zakarnya.

"Eungh." Chanyeol mengerang saat ia sampai pada klimaksnya, memenuhi mulut Baekhyun dengan spermanya yang berkualitas. Baekhyun tanpa ragu menelannya dan tersenyum. Chanyeol mendudukan tubuhnya dan menarik Baekhyun kedalam ciumannya.

"Itu tadi teknik _oral_ yang telah kupelajari."

" _Oral_ yang baik yang pernah ku alami." Ujar Chanyeol lembut. Tangan Chanyeol bergerak membuka _sleting_ gaun Baekhyun dan menurunkannya, menyuguhkan dua tonjolan besar dengan puting merah muda ditengahnya. Chanyeol tidak mau terburu – buru, ia menarik gaun Baekhyun melalui kakinya yang terselonjor dan membuangnya kelantai.

" _Anata_." Bisik Baekhyun. Chanyeol merangkul pinggang Baekhyun, dan bibirnya bergerak menghisap puting merah muda itu. Aroma sensual dari kedua dada Baekhyun seakan semakin meningkatkan rasa keinginan Chanyeol untuk memiliki tubuh ini sepanjang malam.

"Ah."

Baekhyun mulai melenguh saat tangan kanan Chanyeol meremas dadanya. Chanyeol seakan dimanja dengan kehalusan dan ukuran Baekhyun yang besar. Lidahnya ikut memainkan puting Baekhyun, sampai gadis itu melenguh.

"Hisap terus." Pinta Baekhyun. Chanyeol mulai menghisap dada kiri Baekhyun dan menurunkan tangannya untuk mencari tonjolan kecil dibawahnya.

" _ **Kimochi**_ _( nikmat: dalam konteks perasaan)._ " ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol semakin kuat menghisap dada Baekhyun juga memainkan tonjolan itu.

Lidah Chanyeol bergerak menuju perut Baekhyun, dan membuka celana dalam Baekhyun. Ia masih takjub melihat kewanitaan Baekhyun yang bersih, tanpa bulu, merah dan merekah juga basah.

"Ah!" Baekhyun berjengit saat Chanyeol melahap kewanitaannya dan memainkan lidahnya disana.

Melahapnya dan tersenyum saat Baekhyun mendesah keras. Chanyeol bahkan memainkan jemarinya dilubang Baekhyun dan mengocoknya.

"Ah, _**Hayaku**_ _( lebih cepat)!_ " pinta Baekhyun. Chanyeol menuruti keinginan Baekhyun dan menggerakan jarinya lebih cepat.

"Aku tiba." Ujar Baekhyun, disusul jepitan erat di jemari Chanyeol yang masih mengocok kewanitaannya. Baekhyun terbaring lemas dengan Chanyeol yang kembali menyusu di dadanya.

" _ **Oppai daisuki**_ ( _aku suka dadamu)._ Seperti Marshmallow yang lembut." Puji Chanyeol sambil memainkan puting Baekhyun. Gadis itu tersenyum dan merapikan rambut Chanyeol.

"Dada ini hanya milikmu. Selamanya hanya milikmu. Kau bisa menikmatinya kapanpun." Ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali mencium Baekhyun dan menarik lidah Baekhyun dengan giginya.

Chanyeol bergerak naik, dan mulai memasukan kejantanannya didalam Baekhyun. Gadis itu melenguh tertahan. Pinggang Chanyeol mulai bergerak perlahan. Baekhyun melepas ciumannya dan melirik kebawah saat pedang panjang itu mengoyak miliknya.

"Eum, ketat." Ujar Chanyeol. "Kau ketat dan menggiurkan. Aku suka Baekhyun." Tambah Chanyeol. Baekhyun menutup matanya, dan menikmati setiap tusukan Chanyeol. Gerakan Chanyeol dinamis, ia bisa mengatur gerakannya sesuai keinginannya.

" _ **Ikkei**_ _( terus), Anata._ " Pinta Baekhyun sambil meremas lengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menutup matanya saat Chanyeol mempercepat gerakannya.

"Baek aku sampai. Aku sampai."

"Bersama, Chanyoru."

Dan lenguhan keduanya terdengar keras dikamar itu. Baekhyun mendesah feminim sambil menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dibawahnya dan tersenyum. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Baekhyun dan mengecup kening gadis itu.

Baekhyun memiringkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum pada Chanyeol. Ia menaruh tangannya di dada Chanyeol dan mengelusnya.

"Jangan terlalu sering bercinta denganku nanti kau bosan." Ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya dan terkekeh.

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu padamu? Yang kau katakan tidak berlaku untuku." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengelus kening Baekhyun.

"Sesuatu yang terlalu sering kau lakukan akan menimbulkan kebosanan. Layaknya kumbang yang menghisap madu dari bunga, ketika kumbang itu sudah bosan, maka ia akan meninggalkan bunga itu karena kumbang hanya akan menghisap madunya." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Apa mereka mengajarkanmu berpuisi?" ujar Chanyeol sambil menaikkan alisnya satu. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku bukan kumbang, tetapi aku matahari yang akan selalu ada dan tenggelam pada tempatnya. Tidak peduli berapa orang yang menghujatku karena terik yang kuberikan, aku akan tetap berada pada posisiku." Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun dan mengecupnya. Baekhyun tersenyum dan memainkan puncak hidung Chanyeol.

"Mau bermain lagi? Disana masih belum puas." Pinta Chanyeol dengan wajah memelas. Baekhyun terkekeh dan mengangguk.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya dan membawa Baekhyun untuk berada diatasnya dengan posisi menghadap langit. Chanyeol menggoda pintu kewanitaan Baekhyun dengan miliknya, gadis itu merengek dan segera minta dimasukan.

Chanyeol memasukan miliknya. Keduanya melenguh dan menikmati permainan kedua mereka. Tanpa aba – aba, Chanyeol menggerakan pinggangnya brutal naik turun, membuat desahan yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun bergetar karena goncangan

" _Anata_! Ah!" pekik Baekhyun saat Chanyeol terus menghajar lubangnya, bahkan kini jemari Chanyeol ikut mencubit – cubir puting Baekhyun yang tegang.

" _Ikkei, ikkei!"_ pinta Baekhyun lemas dan pasrah. Ia membiarkan Chanyeol meraih puncaknya.

" _Hayaku_ Chanyoru. Tolong cepatlah!" pinta Baekhyun lagi sambil mendesah. Chanyeol menggeram saat orgasme nya tiba dan berhasil menumpahkan seluruhnya didalam Baekhyun, disusul beberapa detik kemudian oleh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menembakan tiga kali miliknya didalam Baekhyun, dan melepasnya lembut. Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya diatas Chanyeol, dengan diiringi kecupan manja dari bibir Chanyeol di lehernya.

" _ **Aishiteru**_ ( _aku mencintaimu),_ _Anata_."

Bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum dan melingkarkan lengan Chanyeol di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak mau menjawabnya karena kau tahu jawabannya." Ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengecup bahu Baekhyun, membiarkan malam ini kekasihnya tidur diatas tubuhnya. Chanyeol rela melakukan apa saja untuk calon istrinya ini.

.

.

 **[B** onus **]**

.

[ **7** **M** onths **L** ater **]**

 **C** hanyeol tersenyum saat _maid_ nya membukakan pintu untuknya sore itu. Ia memang sengaja pulang sore hari karena ia sudah rindu istrinya.

"Dimana Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Nyonya berada diatas, diruang keluarga." Jawab maid itu. Chanyeol mengucapkan terimakasih dan berjalan keatas. Saat kakinya menapak dilantai dua, Chanyeol dapat melihat Baekhyun yang tengah duduk diatas sofa, dengan makanan dihadapannya, dan juga mengelus perutnya yang besar.

Sesekali bibirnya menggumam, membaca buku yang berada ditangannya. Chanyeol berjalan kearah Baekhyun dan menaruh tas nya.

"Annyeong, istriku yang cantik." Sapa Chanyeol. Baekhyun berseri dan menutup bukunya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Chanyeollie. Selamat datang." Ujarnya dengan aksen Korea yang semakin bagus.

"Bahasa Korea mu sudah semakin bagus." Ujar Chanyeol sambil memeluk Baekhyun dan mengelus perutnya.

"Annyeong, _Baby J._ Kau rindu ayahmu ini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengecup perut Baekhyun.

"Tentu. _Baby J_ kan sayang dengan ayahnya." Ujar Baekhyun ceria. Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun dan merapikan rambutnya.

"Sungguh, bahasa Korea mu sudah baik, Baekhyun." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Mungkin karena aku tinggal di sini dan banyak belajar juga praktek." Terang Baekhyun. "Chanyeol, apa bulan depan kau bisa mengambil cuti?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Baekhyun tersenyum menerawang. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan kedua matanya yang berbinar.

"Aku ingin ke Gion. Aku rindu _Okasan_ dan teman – temanku disana. Bolehkah?" pinta Baekhyun. Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat, ia masih menatap kedua bola mata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan mengangguk. "Tentu. Bulan depan kita akan ke Jepang."

" _Anata_ kau sungguh baik. " ujar Baekhyun sambil memeluk Chanyeol. Lelaki yang resmi akan menjadi seorang ayah itu mengelus rambut Baekhyun dan mengecup keningnya.

"Apapun akan kulakukan untuk istriku dan _Baby J_."

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Catatan dari author]**

 **-** 10K loh! kkkk~

 **-** Chapter ini gw persembahkan untuk teman gesrek gw si **Depoi** a.k.a **awkbaekhiee**. Wish u all the best adiknya aurel hermansyah! Maafin telat ngasih kadonya ((cium dan peluk))

\- Gimana gimana? sudah puas dengan endingnya? :)

\- Semoga kalian suka yah!


End file.
